Frío
by Marian
Summary: Harry... bueno, está hecho un lío. Hace un año que salió del colegio, y la lucha continúa. El final, parece ser, se acerca. Justo el momento para que se complique todo. GinnyHarryCho, PreHBP. Y acabado.
1. Sueño

ï»¿   
  
**Frío**  
_Capítulo 1: Sueño_   
  
Sabe lo que se hace, pero es demasiado pronto, y tiene sueño. El mundo es una esfera borrosa alrededor de su cabeza. Pocas cosas parecen tener un sentido aparente, pero menos aún se cuestiona. Tiene sueño, y está seguro de que aún debería estar en la cama. Los párpados, pesados, cada vez tardan más en abrirse de nuevo, y los ojos empiezan a hacerle esa cosa rara de rodar hacia donde no es, demasiado arriba, más allá de donde los puede controlar. Tiene que forzarse a devolverse la visión cada poco rato. Nunca dura demasiado, igualmente. Las ganas de cerrarlos del todo le vencen. ¡Hace tanto que debería estar en la cama...!  
Con un golpe suave, amortiguado por el mantel, aparece un café ante la silla que lo sostiene, demasiado cerca como para dejar duda alguna de las intenciones de la taza. Es un líquido humeante, marrón claro, el tono justo entre el café y la leche que él hubiera elegido, si hubiera tenido alguna potestad en el asunto, adornado con un platito, una cucharilla y diminutas enredaderas abultadas recorriendo el borde de la porcelana. A través de una densa neblina mental, alarga un dedo hasta el esmalte, verde y brillante. Una de las líneas forma una ese perfecta, entre un sarmiento y el nervio de una hoja, una ese imposible, mayúscula, serpenteante. Sibilina. Sosa. La tapa con un dedo. Sórdida. Suculenta. Con la uña, mientras los ojos se le cierran de nuevo, la marca una vez, y otra, y luego otra más, del derecho y del revés. Sonora. Sutil. Sincopada. Subterránea.  
Otro ruido se materializa a su izquierda, y se encuentra viendo mal otra vez, con los ojos volviendo a rodar antinaturalmente. Hace un esfuerzo por controlarse, hace un esfuerzo por recuperar su control, e intenta mirar hacia la fuente del ruido, repentina pero vagamente consciente de estar delirando por momentos. Le ve los ojos, la curva del pelo, junto a la frente, los mechones que caen, lisos, detrás de la oreja, dibujando el contorno del cuello. Le ve la nariz y los labios, hinchados, con el cuello del pijama de fondo, blanco, circular, con un reborde cosido en rosa pastel. Sin casi darse ni cuenta, vuelve a la taza de café, a la ese que repasa, y se convence de la necesidad de despertarse de una vez, por mucho que cueste. Descubre la filigrana que tapaba con el dedo, tamborilea con el mismo, justo al lado del plato, bosteza desganadamente y obliga a sus ojos a abrirse del todo. Cuando lo consigue, con la vista perdida a través de la mesa, se concentra en mantenerlos así unos instantes, hasta que lo aprendan, para que les dure, y piensa, sin relación alguna, en la lechuza de su habitación. La visualiza, blanca, orgullosa, malcarada, gruñona, celosa del tiempo que pasa sin él, y vuelve a bostezar, ahora más por la labor, cansado de sólo pensar en las exigencias del ave. Gruñe imperceptiblemente, vuelve a tocar la taza y, esta vez, alza la cabeza, se endereza y se cuadra en la silla, intentando que, al menos, la incomodidad prime sobre el sueño. Cruza los dedos con las manos alrededor de la bebida, y deja que su temperatura le reconforte. Cuando levanta la vista, se da cuenta del otro plato, un poco más allá, con un cruasán, y, en el borde de su visión, la mano de ella, entreabierta, reposando, casualmente olvidada. Concentrándose en la visión periférica, mientras toma la cucharilla y la introduce en la taza, le proyecta toda su atención, le dedica instantes perpetuos, absorbiendo los detalles, la curva de las uñas, las arrugas de las articulaciones, la postura ligeramente abandonada. Le maravilla la perfección de los rasgos, imagina cuán difícil sería conseguir una reproducción que igualara el realismo de esa mano, mueve la cuchara sin ser consciente de hacerlo y parpadea ausentemente, mientras le asalta el concepto del tacto de las yemas de esos dedos. Por un momento, imagina que le rozan, que se interesan por él, que las nota contra su cuello, contra su mejilla. Visualiza la sensación de ella estar tocándolo, subiendo por los dedos, como corriente eléctrica, recorriéndole el brazo, cruzando su espalda y llevándolo hasta el cerebro. Se imagina que puede ver el tránsito, las chispitas de contacto viajando por ella, se imagina que ella lo acaricia y que, al hacerlo, él llega muy dentro de su cuerpo, lo nota, le importa. Se da cuenta de que está allí. Se convierte en alguien importante que ocupa sus sentidos, su mente, su interés.  
Parpadea otra vez, y sacude la cabeza para acabar de despertarse. Inspira lentamente, alza el café y le da un sorbo corto, demasiado caliente, demasiado amargo. Lo nota bajar por su garganta, lo nota recorrerlo por dentro, el rastro de la calidez nítido hasta su estómago, y la sensación, tan física, consigue sacarlo de su contemplación aletargada. Durante un instante, se siente real, se siente existente, y el sueño se lo sacude de encima, cansado de él. Su percepción cambia sin previo aviso, se integra para comprender todo lo que le rodea, y la inconexión con tiempo y espacio que lo rodeaban desaparece rápidamente, esfumada ante el conocimiento obvio de su localización. La cocina, la primera mañana, más tarde que de costumbre, demasiado pronto para su reloj interno. Siente un dolor de cabeza amenazante, escondiéndose tras sus ojos para atacar más tarde, y alza la vista hasta su única compañera que, sentada a su lado, le devuelve la mirada. No sonríe. Ni siquiera mueve un músculo, a pesar de que sus miradas se encuentran. No parece triste, ni enfadada, ni tan siquiera apática. Descansa un momento los ojos en los suyos, se acuerda de todo lo añorado y, casi enseguida, baja la vista a la taza, nuevamente. Sí, la localización ha vuelto, y con ella el contexto. Calla un suspiro, sonríe levemente para sí mismo y vuelve a beber.  
- No te preocupes por mí – susurra, en cuanto se separa la taza de los labios, sin mirarla. - Estoy bien.  
Ella no responde. Bebe por tercera vez, y piensa en tanto como ha ensayado esas frases, en un entorno completamente diferente, en un momento más crítico. _No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí._ Recuerda un instante cómo practicaba esas frases. Cómo las repetía para sí, en silencio, cómo recorría los razonamientos hasta memorizarlos. Cómo imaginaba la situación. Cómo se preparaba.  
- Ginny – la llama, pues ella no ha hecho aún ningún ruido. Ahora sí la mira, y espera hasta que sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo para proseguir. Ella ha arqueado las cejas, y lo observa interrogante. – Ve a hacer... lo que tengas que hacer – duda. – Estoy bien.  
Ella sacude suavemente la cabeza, se remueve en la silla, baja la vista y luego lo vuelve a mirar. No le cuesta mucho darse cuenta de que volverá a no pronunciar palabra, porque aún no tiene qué decir.  
- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? – intenta, tomando un trozo de pasta y llevándoselo a la boca.  
Ella inclina la cabeza y le dirige una mirada incómoda.  
- No – responde, suavemente. – Hoy...  
Frunce el ceño, y la mira, expectante. ¿Hoy? Ella responde a su gesto con extrañeza antes de que se trueque en una sonrisa resignada.  
- Es domingo – susurra, con un brillo cómplice en los ojos, exageradamente abiertos, y una mano junto a la boca, para completar el aspecto de confidencia.  
Él asiente suavemente y baja la vista, nervioso. Sus mejillas se tiñen tenuemente, y teme por la impresión que ella pueda tener de su cordura. Domingo. No la engañará: no lo sabía. Ni se lo cuestionaba. El concepto de días libres se le antoja, cuanto menos, curioso.  
- Domingo – repite, y sonríe tristemente. – Sí, ¿verdad?  
Ella lo confirma con un gesto y se inclina adelante para apoyar la barbilla en un puño.  
- Domingo – murmura también, como última ratificación, y luego calla, limitada a observarle.  
Enseguida, al notar sus ojos sobre su cara, a él le empieza a picar todo, duda de su aspecto, se arrepiente de su pelo. Tremendamente consciente de su cuerpo, intenta no mover un músculo que delate su inseguridad, y acaba por tensarse. Acude a la taza como muleta, la coge, vuelve a usar la cucharilla, finge concentrarse en su contenido y, por fin, la apura de un trago.  
- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunta, por fin, decidiéndose a romper el silencio. - ¿No están?  
Ella sacude la cabeza tranquilamente. Concisa y ordenadamente, le explica qué está haciendo cada miembro de la familia, todos fuera de casa, visitando otros miembros, paseando, encargándose de unos últimos detalles secretos. La escucha a medias, a través de una nube, evitando mirarla, intentando escuchar las palabras y no regodearse en la voz y los manierismos. Procura encogerse, desechar pensamientos improcedentes, almacenar lo que le dice. Una inexplicable debilidad se materializa en sus rodillas, de la nada, tan pronto como pierde el control, y el recuerdo de una añoranza lo asalta, a traición, en cuanto los detalles se le vuelven demasiado nítidos. Se nota completo en su sola compañía, se alza de su pecho el peso de la ausencia, el alivio es tan sólido que lo nota como una pared tras él, y, sólo por cómo se siente, extrapola, sin necesitar recurrir a recuerdo alguno, lo mal que lo ha pasado, todos aquellos días, sin ella. Lo mucho que la necesita cuando no está. El vacío que representa marcharse.  
- Supongo que vendrá a comer – la oye suspirar, y le dirige una mirada sedienta que no logra reprimir. Ni siquiera es del todo consciente de quién habla (¿Percy? ¿Bill?), pero aparenta neutralidad, y ni le sorprende que pueda no importarle. Sólo necesita mirarla. Saber que sigue allí. Poder alargar la mano hacia la suya, llegar adentro, muy adentro...  
Ella hace una pausa, acabada con sus hermanos, y sus ojos revolotean por la sala, en un silencio patentemente cómodo pero, aun así, buscando claramente algo nuevo por decir. Él lo nota, arruga las cejas, intenta ayudarla, encontrar algo por preguntarle, pero sin prisas, sin importarle demasiado, sin ganas. Sigue sediento, y le gusta el silencio. Compartir esas miradas. Notar sus gestos. No quiere moverse, ni hacer, ni planear, ni decir. Sólo quiere verla, oírla, que su calidez le haga sentirse tan vivo como el café que bajaba por su esófago. Estar siempre así. Siempre así.  
Mirándola, los ojos se le cierran de nuevo. Los párpados empiezan a pesarle, los nota ajenos, insensibles, y apoya, como ella, un codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la mano que lo sigue. De ahí en adelante, todo empieza a girar de nuevo, en torno suyo, borroso, insustancial. El brillo de sus ojos se vuelve excepcionalmente claro, más real, y él asiente para sí, convencido de encontrarlo perfectamente normal; no podría ser de otra manera. La imagina en la penumbra, con los ojos brillantes, con luz propia, iluminándolo y despertándole cosquillas por toda la espina dorsal, misteriosa, oculta, hermética. La hace trascendental, la pone en un trono egipcio, toda sombras, todo a oscuras y sólo ese brillo, señor y dador de vida, juez de todos sus actos, ella, inefable, un mancha negra delimitada tan sólo por el tono intermedio del hueco de su nariz y por el brillo, es brillo hipnótico. Alza la mano, arrastrando la manga, larga, de su túnica, oye cómo la tela se desliza contra su piel, nota cómo lo señala, con una mano estilizada, de largos dedos, una mano que no ve pero que siente, tentándole, llamándole...  
Se despierta con un salto. Está desconcertado y mira a su alrededor asustado, temiendo haber vuelto al infierno, seguro de haber caído rendido en el peor momento. Posa sus ojos, desorbitados, en la sala que lo rodea, intentando captar los detalles, entender el conjunto, procesar su estado. La calma llega, curiosamente, mucho antes de conseguir abarcarlo: el contacto de la que hacía, perdido en el sueño, una diosa antigua, es lo que lo ha despertado, demasiado real para poder integrarlo con lo demás, demasiado agradable para ser sólo fruto de su mente. Se ha levantado y está junto a él, de pie, le acaricia el cuello, debajo de la oreja, peinándole suavemente hacia atrás el pelo del cogote. Sin poderlo evitar, sonríe, como un gato completamente satisfecho, la deja que lo estire hacia ella, apoya la cabeza en su tórax. Ni siquiera había notado que se dormía. Ni siquiera era consciente de haber cerrado los ojos, mientras la miraba. No lo ha oído levantarse. No la ha notado, y se está tan bien. Descansa en ella, se refugia en su calidez, en su suavidad, la nota y se concentra en su contacto, y se siente en la gloria, protegido, cuidado, querido. Es un bálsamo para su dolorida alma. Es tan dulce y tan bonita, y es tal descanso saber que está bien, que sonríe, que está sana y salva...  
- Harry – la oye llamarlo, suavemente, con la palma de la mano contra su mejilla.  
Por puro reflejo, se separa de ella y se gira para mirarla. No es hasta que no intenta abrir de nuevo los ojos que no se da cuenta de que volvían a estar cerrados y que se volvía a sumergir en la inconsciencia. Está demasiado bien. Su sola presencia lo libera de todas sus preocupaciones, y el sueño acumulado lo vence. Haciendo un esfuerzo, le sonríe, notando las mejillas hinchadas y la cara desacostumbrada al movimiento y alza las cejas en un intento de mantenerse despierto.  
- ¿Sí...? – musita, con una voz ronca que no acaba de reconocer como propia.  
- Va, campeón – susurra ella en respuesta, acariciándolo muy levemente. – Vuelve a la cama. Estás que te caes.  
Frunce el ceño en una mueca de disgusto, intenta señalar el desayuno, la varita, el montón de faena que tienen por delante, todo a la vez. Somnoliento, lo único que consigue es una mueca que imagina casi infantil, un aspaviento incomprensible y el súbito recuerdo de que es domingo, de que acaba de volver, de que aún no tienen trabajo a medias, porque aún no se ha puesto a ayudarla. Nada que hacer. Confuso, parpadea un par de veces, mira a su alrededor y busca una buena excusa, porque tiene la impresión de que, aunque no recuerde por qué, no quiere volver a la cama. La cama es aburrida. No deja de dar vueltas. Nunca se duerme. Además, ha vuelto. Acaba de llegar. Bueno, anoche. Pero la acaba de ver. Acaba de ver a alguien que merece la pena en más de dos semanas. Alguien con quien hablar. Sí, le apetece. Lo necesita. Quiere hablar con ella, explicarle lo que ha estado haciendo, pedirle que le cuente lo que ha hecho ella. Fregar con ella los platos. Recoger juntos la cocina. Pasarse la mañana en el sofá. ¿La cama...? ¡No le apetece...! ¡No es lo que toca, ahora! Gin se ha vuelto a olvidar el guión, y él se molesta un poco al ver que les vuelve a pasar. A la cama no. Lo que tiene que hacer es abrazarlo, y asegurarle que todo va a ir bien, que todo será perfecto, que nadie corre ningún peligro. Además, tiene la curiosa impresión de que Gin puede arreglarlo todo, de que guarda dentro de ella la magia del mundo, el sentido de la vida, todos los secretos que él pudiera querer saber, jamás. Que es ahí donde tiene que estar, que es ahí, justo ahí, donde pertenece...  
La oye reírse suavemente, y alza las cejas con una sorpresa encantada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿La ha hecho reír? Eso es genial, ¿no? Porque quiere decir que... Claro que él no estaba haciendo nada...  
Haciendo un último esfuerzo supremo, la mira a los ojos otra vez y mueve la cabeza, intentando sacudirse el sueño de encima. Se estaba volviendo a dormir. Estaba volviendo a caer. Ni el café con leche ha podido despertarlo. Ni la calidez, ni las ganas de hablar con ella, ni el muchísimo tiempo pasado lejos. Nada. Está agotado. Ha dormido toda la noche, pero sigue agotado. No puede evitarlo. No ha dormido lo suficiente. Necesitaba más. Es más tarde que de costumbre pero, aun así, sigue siendo demasiado temprano.  
Ginny vuelve a reír, suavemente, mirándolo, y lo estira hacia arriba para que se levante. Esta vez entiende que se ríe de su manera de quedarse dormido sentado, del gesto que debe adornar su cara cada vez que se le cierran los ojos, y no puede evitar reír también, con tintes de resignación, y ceder completamente, para darle toda la razón: está que se cae. A tientas, con una sonrisa de disculpa, se levanta, pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny, la besa suavemente en el pómulo y asiente lentamente.  
- Te quiero - susurra, flojísimo, sintiendo que el sueño se mezcla con una ternura suave y cómoda. Tras una breve pausa, se da cuenta de la necesidad de la capitulación, suspira y le estrecha el brazo con una mano. – Tienes razón – concede. – No he... descansado mucho. Vuelvo a la cama, ¿vale...?  
Ella asiente y le ayuda a esquivar la silla para salir de la cocina, lo guía hasta la puerta, se ofrece para acompañarlo.  
- Te llamo para la hora de comer, ¿eh?  
Harry asiente, la suelta y la vuelve a besar en el pómulo, justo encima del beso anterior. Beso que le acompaña durante el tramo de escaleras, beso que le ayuda a recorrer el pasillo y beso que revive tan pronto como su cabeza toca la almohada, convencido de que Ginny está allí, con él, esta vez, sencillamente, ella, sonriéndole, hablándole, acurrucándose contra él.  
  



	2. Un error

  
  
**Frío**  
_Capítulo 2: Un error_  
  
No le despierta para comer. Ni siquiera lo llama cuando pasan las ocho horas que, teóricamente, le correspondería dormir, aun de propina. No aparece durante la siesta, ni a media tarde, ni siquiera cuando llega, y pasa, la hora de la cena. Cuando le dejan la bandeja, con la mejor comida que ha probado en mucho tiempo, junto a la cabecera de la cama, es Ron quien la lleva, quien se sienta a su lado, quien le saluda con una sonrisa incómoda.  
- Mamá ha dicho que no te despertáramos – se justifica cuando lo ve despierto en la cama.  
Harry sonríe levemente, sin ganas, y vuelve la vista al techo. Lleva casi una hora en esa postura. Despierto. Consciente. Viéndolo todo cada vez más claro, si más vueltas le da. Y van unas cuantas.  
- Gracias – susurra, sin girarse hacia él. – Es... tarde, ¿verdad?  
Ron asiente y gira la mano para consultar su muñeca.  
- Las siete – informa, con una mueca. – No te hemos esperado para cenar.  
Lo dice con un tono de disculpa que hace que el otro se sienta súbitamente cansado. Claro que no lo han esperado para cenar. Normalmente ni siquiera está allí. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente? Estaba agotado. Necesitaba dormir. Han sido maravillosos dejándolo descansar tanto como ha necesitado; claro que no podían esperarlo para cenar. No podían contar con él. No sabían a qué hora saldría. Además, ¿qué importaba? No es como si que él cenara entre ellos fuera a convertirse en una costumbre, de repente. No mientras siguiera desapareciendo durante semanas sin fin, para pasar sólo unos días allí.  
La perfección de la familia Weasley, comparada con su ausencia constante, lo agota.  
- No pasa nada – masculla, y se obliga a incorporarse en la cama. – No sabíais a qué hora me despertaría.  
Ron concede con una mueca y se remueve, cruzando las piernas, para afianzar su asiento sobre la cama, mientras él se pone las gafas.  
- Mamá ha hecho sopa – explica, innecesariamente: el olor lo ha precedido. – Igual está un poco pasada, pero...  
Le da igual. Su estómago se queja ruidosamente mientras se acerca el tazón caliente. Sopa. Ni imaginan lo que un detalle tan sencillo significa para él. Lo toma entre las manos, cierra los ojos mientras le calienta los dedos, siente que se desentumece poco a poco.  
- Gracias – susurra otra vez, y alza los ojos del caldo a su amigo. – Seguro que está buenísima.  
Ron se encoge de hombros y le sonríe tímidamente, como disculpándose. Algo en su gesto habla de vergüenza, aunque no queda claro si por la apreciación que hace su amigo de algo tan vano, o porque lo ruboriza haber tomado por sentado algo tan vital como la comida, cuando tanto le faltaba a él.  
Harry, mientras, toma la cuchara de la bandeja, se inclina hacia delante y se dispone a probar la deseada cena. Hunde la cuchara un par de veces, remueve la pasta, alza la mano y se lleva el primer bocado a la boca. Es la infame sopa de Molly Weasley, la más deliciosa que él ha probado jamás, y la encuentra a la temperatura justa. Como el rey que probó la sopa de ajo, su hambre la hace parecer aún más deliciosa, y pronto se encuentra ignorando todo rastro de decoro que se pudiera dudosamente exigir entre él y su mejor amigo para comer tan ávidamente que se le empañan los cristales de las gafas con el vapor que desprende el tazón. Se pregunta si eran muchos para cenar, hoy, si habrán ido los gemelos, si se habrá presentado Bill por sopresa. O, lo que viene a ser lo mismo, si Molly habrá hecho sopa de sobra, si puede repetir, si no los pondrá en un compromiso al pedir una segunda ración. Sin dejar de comer, hecha un vistazo a la bandeja que ha subido Ron, para inspeccionar el resto de su contenido. Hay un segundo plato, tapado para que no se enfríe, y un gran trozo de pastel como postre. Alza la vista hasta su amigo, que lo observa en silencio, mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior, le sonríe, con la boca cerrada mientras traga, y se encoge de hombros, como preguntándole sin palabras en qué piensa.  
- ¿Qué? – empieza Ron, al ver su gesto, con entonación retórica, únicamente una manera de comenzar a hablar. - ¿Te quedarás mucho, esta vez?  
- No lo sé – responde, con una mueca de impotencia. – Como siempre, supongo. Tres o cuatro días, hasta que haya descansado.  
- Ahora te vuelves a dormir, ¿eh? – le dice, con una mirada casi paternal que en él parece casi caricaturizada. – Tienes que recuperar el sueño perdido.  
Asiente levemente y deja de lado el tazón de sopa, ya vacío.  
- No estoy cansado – lo tranquiliza. – Sólo necesito estirar un poco las piernas, ahora, y luego me meteré otra vez en la cama, ¿vale?  
Ron asiente y vuelve a morderse el labio inferior, con la vista fija en el suelo, mientras Harry ataca el segundo plato, que destapa para descubrir, encantado, un generoso trozo de carne asada, supone, de la comida. No tarda en hacerla desaparecer, igual que la sopa, y ya está a mitad del postre cuando Ron vuelve a abrir la boca.  
- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ha ido... bien?  
Harry asiente, traga y deja el bizcocho de lado un instante para responderle.  
- Como siempre – explica, con un deje cansado. – Extremo, a ratos, y ridículamente paranoico a otros. Pero ha estado bien.  
- ¿Has aprendido mucho?  
- Bastante – asegura, sin ninguna duda. – Moody sabe lo que se hace.  
Ron asiente levemente, pero no hace ningún comentario sobre el viejo Auror y su peculiar personalidad, lo que a Harry le parece, cuanto menos, notorio. En cambio, vuelve a guardar silencio mientras a Harry le da tiempo de acabar de cenar.  
- ¿Y por aquí? – pregunta él, por fin, en vista de que Ron no tiene muchas ganas de hablar. - ¿Tus hermanos están todos bien?  
El pelirrojo alza la vista, lo mira un instante, fijamente, a los ojos, y luego vuelve a observar una mancha del suelo.  
- Como siempre – susurra, sin ganas. – Ya los conoces.  
- Sí – responde Harry, también en un susurro. - ¿Y tus padres? ¿Siguen tan ocupados...?  
- Estamos todos bien – le corta Ron, aún con la vista baja. – Hermione bien, con ganas de verte, y todos bien, bien. O tan bien como tú los dejaste, al menos – acaba.  
Para ser sincero, a Harry no se le escapa el tono agrio de las últimas palabras, que hacen que mire a Ron con las cejas alzadas y una preocupación incipiente en el pecho.  
- ¿Qué... quieres decir? – articula, bajando la voz para ocultar su alarma.  
- Pues eso. Que algunos estamos mejor que otros – suspira, y le dirige una mirada mesurada. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien?  
- No iba a pasármelo bien – le replica, algo molesto por su ironía. – Pero, dentro de lo que cabe, no, no ha estado mal, gracias.  
Ron alza las cejas mientras masculla un 'de nada' tenso.  
- Ir con Moody es un paraíso, ya se sabe – sigue, sarcástico, mientras lo recoge todo en la bandeja. – Unas vacaciones pagadas.  
- Y en compañía – añade Ron.  
Inmediatamente, Harry cierra los ojos, como si el dolor fuera físico.  
- No es cosa tuya, Ron – le amenaza. – No te metas donde no tienes nada que ver.  
- ¿Que no es cosa mía, tío? ¡¿Cómo que no es cosa mía?!  
- No eres tú quién puede echarme nada en cara – responde Harry, lentamente.  
Su cuidado es inútil, puesto que el color de la cara de Ron se ha disparado igualmente, y está envarado.  
- Y te has asegurado de que ella no lo haga – dice, con la mandíbula encajada.  
- Yo no he hecho nada – protesta Harry débilmente. – Ron, Ginny es mayorcita...  
- No puedo creerlo – gruñe Ron, tapándose los ojos con los puños. – Merlín, Harry, ¿sabes cómo he soñado con que pasara esto? ¡Creía sinceramente que sólo tú la sabrías hacer feliz! ¡Que, si lo intentabais, iría bien, no sería como los otros...! ¡¡Merlín, Harry!! ¡¡Te lo has cargado todo!!  
- Ginny es mayorcita – repite y gira la cara a un lado para no tener que enfrentarse a Ron. - ¿No lo entiendes? Fue un error. Sólo fue un error.  
Un error. Igual que decirle una cosa así a alguien como Ron.  
- ¿Mi hermana fue un error? – pregunta, alzando la voz. – ¡¿Ginny fue un error?!  
- ¡Lo que pasó fue un error! – estalla Harry. – ¡Sí, lo fue! ¡Tú no sabes cómo fue! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡¿Crees que hubiera dejado que pasara una cosa así?! ¡¡Estaba cansado, estaba muy cansado, todo era una mierda, el mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor!! ¿Crees que me gusta todo esto? ¿Que no estoy harto? ¿Que no me agota no saber si acabará jamás? Ella... ella estaba allí. ¡Estaba allí! ¡Y era justo lo que necesitaba! ¡Dulce, cálida...! Fue un error. Lo fue. ¡Lo fue, Ron! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nunca debí de dejar que pasara!  
- ¡Pero pasó! – rebate Ron, inclinándose en la silla para encararse mejor con Harry. - ¡Pasó! ¡¡Ella te quiere!!  
Harry vuelve a cerrar los ojos un instante, aunque esta vez la cara es tan sólo de impaciencia.  
- ¡No digas tonterías! – grita, prácticamente. - ¡No sabes nada de ella! ¡¡No tienes ni idea!!  
Esa acusación toma por sorpresa a Ron, que se echa atrás un instante.  
- ¿No... te quiere? – pregunta, parpadeando lentamente, como si no hubiera considerado la posibilidad. – Estaba loca por ti...  
La inocencia de su amigo consigue tranquilizar relativamente a Harry.  
- De eso hace años, Ron – explica, con el ceño fruncido con pena. – Era sólo... cuando era una niña. Mira, Ginny y yo... – suspira, y mira a su amigo mientras hace una pausa. – Nos queremos mucho – admite. – Desde las vacaciones hemos hablado mucho, y...  
- Os pasáis el día juntos – observa Ron, como pensando en voz alta.  
- Bueno, tú tienes a Hermione – le recuerda Harry – y Ginny está aquí casi todo el día. Cuando vengo a descansar me hace compañía, y eso...  
- Ya – asiente. – Os habéis hecho amigos. Eso no justifica...  
- No – interrumpe Harry. – No. Sé que no. Es... complicado, Ron. De verdad que sí.  
El pelirrojo se sienta más atrás en la silla, acomodándose, y se limita a observar a Harry. El mensaje es claro: tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. A Harry le cuesta disimular una mueca de hastío.  
- Vale – cede, al fin. – Siento mucho no habértelo explicado todo antes. Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Sé que debería habértelo explicado cuando pasó. Lo sé. Pero tenía que marcharme y, bueno, no encontré el momento...  
- ¿Cómo fue? – reencamina Ron.  
Harry asiente levemente para sí mismo, dándose tiempo y haciéndose a la idea de explicarle una cosa así a Ron.  
- Estábamos solos en casa – comienza. – Tu madre está muy ocupada, últimamente, ayudando a los gemelos, y todo, y, bueno, pasamos todo el tiempo solos...  
- Nunca creí que te aprovecharías así, tío – rezonga Ron en voz baja como respuesta.  
- ¡¡No me aproveché!! – salta Harry a la defensiva. - ¡Dios, Ron, no fue así, para nada! ¡Que te lo diga ella!  
- ¡¿Entonces?!  
- ¡No sé! ¡Estábamos hablando, estábamos en el sofá y, no sé, de verdad! Una cosa llevó a la otra, la besé, la abracé, ¡¡yo qué sé!!  
- Bueno. ¡¿Y luego?!  
Harry le mira con las cejas alzadas, preguntándose cuántos detalles quiere su mejor amigo. Por suerte, él deja claro que no quiere ninguno con una sola mirada huraña.  
- Mira, Ron... Yo... – duda – no siento eso por Ginny. Aquello... pasó. Fue bonito, y pasó. Pero ya está. Ya está. No... n-no había nada más detrás. Quiero a Ginny como a una amiga, tanto como a ti, o a Hermione...  
- Porque aún no has superado a Cho – ofrece Ron.  
Harry asiente y mira a su amigo, que sigue pareciendo ligeramente hostil.  
- Aún la quiero – explica, con la vista perdida en las sábanas que lo cubren. Suspira, y hace una pausa para tragar saliva. – Dios, Ron, no sabes cómo me sentí después de que pasara eso con Ginny... – murmura débilmente. – Tu hermana era la persona con la que pasaba más tiempo, aparte de Moody, era con quien lo hablaba todo, ¡prácticamente era como vivir juntos! Dios, Ron... – repite, y vuelve a suspirar. – Pasó, y me arrepiento, claro que me arrepiento. No porque sea Ginny. Ella... sé que no la merecería jamás. No, no es por ella. No te enfades conmigo – le pide, mirándole con las cejas arrugadas, contrito. – Quiero a Ginny, y la respeto. No la... despreciaba.  
- No – otorga Ron. – No era... eso.  
Harry lo mira, sorprendido.  
- ¿Entonces? – prueba.  
- Bueno, es mi hermana. Pero tú eres mi amigo. Esperaba... que me lo contaras.  
- Tuve que irme con Moody – se justifica rápidamente.  
- No – interrumpe Ron. – No pasa nada. Es que... lo decía en serio, que había... – duda – esperado que acabarais juntos durante mucho tiempo.  
Harry sonríe amargamente, frunce los labios y se aovilla en la cama, doblando las piernas sobre el colchón.  
- ¿Ginny y yo?  
- Ajá – confirma él. – Ella... bueno, es mi hermana pequeña. Supongo que soy... un poco protector con ella.  
Harry no puede disimular una mueca de pasmo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo rígido.  
- ¡¿De verdad...?!  
La exageración de su tono consigue que Ron se ría un poco, a la vez que arruga la nariz.  
- Vale, vale – cede. – Demasiado protector, con ella – corrige, con una carcajada grave. – Pero es que no lo entiendes, Harry: ¡quiero verla feliz!  
Harry asiente levemente, deja caer un brazo muerto sobre sus muslos y se observa el pantalón.  
- Lo sé – murmura. – Yo también.  
- Creía que tú...  
- No – lo corta. – Yo no.  
- Pero como os hacíais amigos, y todo...  
- Pero no – insiste. – Yo... está Cho.  
- Ya – dice Ron, vencido. – Lo siento, tío. Creía que ya no tanto.  
Harry alza las cejas con escepticismo.  
- Pues sí. Y Ginny... creo que tampoco. Que fue sólo porque los dos lo necesitábamos... Porque salió así.  
- No sé – admite Ron. – Tienes razón: superó lo tuyo hace años.  
- Y tanto – coincide Harry. – Era una niña.  
- Lo siento – reitera Ron. – De verdad, lo siento mucho, tío. Me hubiera gustado que me lo explicarais uno de los dos, pero... siento haber insistido. Es que, bueno, no podía encontrar a nadie mejor para mi hermana que mi mejor amigo...  
- La enrollarías con 'Mione – sigue Harry, como si concluyera la frase de Ron – pero, claro, eres un tipo celoso.  
Ron ríe suavemente.  
- Supongo que sí. Entonces, ¿cómo la ves...? ¿Crees que está bien?  
Harry le mira, sorprendido.  
- Aún no la he visto, después de... todo aquello. Bueno, esta mañana, ¿no? – corrige, – pero estaba completamente sopa. Ni siquiera hemos hablado. ¿Cómo la ves tú?  
- Bien – responde Ron automáticamente, con una expresión convencida. – No está rara, ni parece triste, ni nada. Yo diría que está bien. Demasiado bien, creía yo, para saber que habías pasado parte del entrenamiento con Cho, pero quizás tú tienes razón y no le afecta. Y no hay nada entre vosotros. Y está, sencillamente, bien. Ojalá, ¿no?  
- Y tanto – coincide Harry, y se ajusta las gafas, que iban resbalándole por el puente de la nariz. – Ojalá esté perfectamente. Es lo único que importa, ahora, ¿eh? 

_

* * *

_

_¡Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios! ¡Todos son muy bonitos y os los agradezco mucho! Me alegro de que os vaya gustando la historia. Y, sobre lo de poca acción... bueno, ésa era justo la idea para el primer capítulo. Era justo así, lento, puramente descriptivo. Con un fin, por supuesto. Este sitúa mucho más la historia. También premeditadamente. Y el siguiente..._

_¿Queréis que sigamos viajando juntas, a ver dónde nos lleva la historia?_

_Prometo actualizar mucho más pronto a partir de ahora - he tenido una temporada un poco ajetreada._

¡Besos a todas, y gracias por leer!

(Arreglado lo de 'protectivo' - el inglés me afecta demasiado. Gracias, campeón.)


	3. Pasó

ï»¿

  
  
**Frío**  
_Capítulo 3: Pasó_  
  
Pasa un rato, y Ron se va. Han hablado un poco más, de Hermione, de los últimos días, de cómo ven el futuro los dos. De cuándo se acabará todo aquello. De si Harry está bien, de si lo va sobrellevando, de si la presión no es demasiada. No han dicho nada importante: ni han mencionado las preocupaciones reales de ninguno de los dos (la muerte, perderse los unos a los otros, que el ataque esté más cerca de lo que cree nadie) ni han dejado que la conversación sobre Ginny volviera a asomarse ni siquiera por alguna esquina. Sencillamente, la han evitado. Como si no estuviera. Como si no hubieran hablado de ella justo antes, como si no hubiera nada que discutir sobre lo ocurrido. Como si no pensaran en ella, alguno de los dos, a la mínima que se establecía el silencio.  
Pero bueno, Ron se va, y Harry se encuentra solo en la habitación, en pijama, aún sentado en la cama, sin pizca de sueño. Necesita salir a dar una vuelta; tiene la cabeza aturdida, de tantas horas en la cama. Le irá bien algo de fresco. Un poco de distracción. Se levanta, coge la bata que antes fue de Ron, se la pone y cierra el cinturón con un nudo en su cintura. Las zapatillas acuden a sus pies en cuanto hace ademán de ponerlos en el suelo. La habitación se le queda atrás en dos pasos, abre la puerta, sale al pasillo. Ron se ha ido a casa, con Hermione, y los señores Weasley probablemente estén abajo, en el comedor o en la cocina, o se hayan ido ya a dormir. Y por lo demás, sólo está ella.  
Recorre el trecho hasta las escaleras medio encogido, entre el frío y la intención de no hacer ningún ruido, arrastrando ligeramente los pies, y, tras una breve pausa de contemplación, sigue adelante. Efectivamente, los oye abajo, la voz grave y preocupada del señor Weasley, los murmullos apresurados de Molly en respuesta. Sacude suavemente la cabeza, con una expresión casi hosca. No, no le apetece preocuparlos más, ahora mismo. Ni escuchar sus preguntas, ni verlos deshacerse en atenciones. Sigue adelante y tuerce a la derecha a mitad de pasillo. Sube, a tientas, las escaleras que llevan a la buhardilla, mirando sin ver la puerta del ático tras la que se esconde el demonio necrófago de la familia. Sólo quiere tomar un poco el aire. Además, bueno, sabe perfectamente a lo que se enfrenta. A medio subir la escalera, gira la cabeza para ver la ventana de la pared contraria. Como él esperaba, está encajada. Como él esperaba, la cortina que la cubre está cogida a un lado. Acaba de subir las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, de dos en dos, gira en el rellano y rodea la barandilla para llegar hasta esa ventana. Mira un segundo al exterior antes de alargar la mano hacia la maneta; ha anochecido y la única luz que puede ver es de las estrellas que titilan sobre la casa. Bajo el antepecho, alcanza a ver alguna teja, gracias a la luz de la casa, pero más allá sólo hay negrura. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, gira la manivela, que chirría sólo levemente, abre la ventana de par en par y saca el cuerpo por ella para mirar a lado y lado. A la derecha, la inclinación del tejado más elevado le bloquea la visión. A la izquierda, en cambio, hay unos cuantos metros de pendiente suave, que ve recortados contra las estrellas. Busca su forma, entrecerrando los ojos mientras no se le acostumbran a la oscuridad, pero no la consigue adivinar. Suspira suavemente, se coge las faldas de la bata para no quedarse enganchado, pasa un pie al exterior con sumo cuidado, y luego el otro. Con el mismo cuidado que al abrirla, vuelve a encajar la ventana, sin cerrarla, para poder abrirla desde fuera cuando necesiten volver.  
Ya en el exterior, se sacude el polvo que sabe que ha ido a parar a sus ropas, aunque no lo vea, e inclina el peso hacia el interior de la casa, para contrarrestar la forma del tejado. Despacio, con una mano en la pared, camina hacia la esquina izquierda de la casa, mirando de no tropezar con ninguna de las pocas tejas sueltas que pudieren quedar aún.  
En cuanto tuerce la esquina, la ve. Ha escogido la pared que mejor alumbra la Luna llena, y está sentada con la espalda en la pared del ático, la mirada perdida en las estrellas, las piernas dobladas, los brazos cayendo perezosamente. Da unos pasos más hacia ella, y sabe que lo ha oído, aunque no dé muestras de haberlo hecho. Llega hasta la mitad del trecho, luego dos tercios, luego está junto a ella. Y la observa, con la vista en el cielo, y se gira para ver qué mira, exactamente. El punto luminoso que es Venus está casi descolorido ante ellos. Aparte de eso, no hay nada especial. Sus muchos años de estudiante de Astronomía se remueven en su interior, y empieza a buscar las constelaciones básicas casi por instinto, pero no pasa mucho antes de que se canse. Suspira, sacude la cabeza y, con cuidado, se sienta junto a ella, medio de costado para mirarla. Tras unos segundos observándola tan evidentemente, ella baja la vista del cielo, se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo mira con una media sonrisa de circunstancias.  
- No deberías de estar aquí – lo riñe, en un susurro. – Te vas a resfriar, y si mamá te busca, se preocupará.  
Harry bufa suavemente, casi divertido, y sacude la cabeza. Aparta los ojos de ella para observar el paisaje frente a ellos antes de responder.  
- Se lo imaginará – supone, desganado. – Sabrá que estoy contigo.  
Ella asiente lentamente y se muerde los labios, mientras él aprovecha la pausa para sacudirse las perneras del pijama, que ve arrugadas a la luz de la Luna.  
- Deberías habérselo dicho tú – acaba por decirle, en un murmullo seco. – No es exactamente culpa mía que se haya enterado.  
Harry frunce el ceño, la mira de soslayo un segundo y luego vuelve a sus pantalones.  
- Es igual – le asegura. – No pretendía escondérselo.  
- No creí que fuera un secreto – suple ella.  
- No lo era – ratifica él. – Se lo hubiera dicho, si no hubiera tenido que irme.  
- Lo sé – le responde, y suspira suavemente. – Dime, ¿ha sido muy horrible?  
Él se lo piensa un instante antes de responder.  
- No – acaba por confesar. – La verdad es que no. Un poco... inesperado – concede, – porque no lo había previsto. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? Creía que no le decías nada de eso.  
Ella lo mira como si quisiera pedirle la definición de lo que sustituye eufemísticamente ese 'eso', pero, en cambio, alza un hombro.  
- Oh, no fui yo. No creí que fuera un secreto – repite, para justificarse – y lo comenté delante de él. Mamá... bueno, no le pasamos desapercibidos.  
Harry asiente y alza un brazo para rascarse la clavícula, con gestos incómodos.  
- Lo siento. No tuve mucho cuidado.  
- No pasa nada – lo tranquiliza ella. – Ya lo sabía, igualmente. Se nos notaba mucho. El caso es que lo estábamos hablando y Ron estaba delante. Estaba tan convencida de que ya se había enterado, porque todos mis hermanos lo sabían, que, bueno... Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Tercer grado?  
Él niega con la cabeza.  
- Le hubiera gustado que se lo dijera yo – admite. – Se lo iba a decir, si hubiera tenido tiempo. Pero no está enfadado. Lo entiende, creo. Hermione se lo acabará de hacer ver.  
- Sí, al menos eso sí ha mejorado en él – aprovecha ella, con una sonrisa traviesa. – Menos mal.  
Harry sonríe suavemente, por respeto a su broma, y se echa hacia atrás, recostándose en la fachada, con los ojos cerrados y sin ganas de nada.  
- Está sólo triste – musita. – No está enfadado. Ya... no es así. Pero dice que creía que acabaríamos por intentarlo.  
Ella alza las cejas y le dirige una mirada incrédula.  
- ¿Tú y yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque a él le parecía una buena idea...?  
Él ríe entre dientes, abre los ojos y la mira.  
- Oh, hubiera estado pavoneándose durante años si hubiéramos acabado juntos gracias a él – le dice, con una sonrisa afectuosa. - ¿Te imaginas? ¡Fui yo, fui yo, fui yo!  
Ella ríe también y, casi a la vez, él alarga un brazo para rodearla y ella se inclina más cerca de él. Enseguida está apoyada en su hombro, con él abrazándola.  
- Ha sido mucho tiempo – la oye susurrar, y nota como le acaricia el pecho, con la palma abierta de la mano. – Pobrecito. ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí – le asegura, rozándole el cuello al peinarla hacia atrás. – Como siempre, Gin. ¿Y tú?  
Sin separarse, ella alza la cabeza y le dirige una sonrisa sincera.  
- Muy bien. Aburrida, mientras tú no estabas.  
- ¿Por eso estáis aquí? ¿Porque estabas tan aburrida que has acabado de limpiar el Cuchitril?  
Pone los ojos en blanco, con una mueca divertida, y mueve la cabeza para hacerle unas diminutas cosquillas en el hombro con la nariz.  
- Sí, créetelo. ¡El Cuchitril no se acaba nunca!  
Harry cierra los ojos para concederle toda la razón.  
- ¿Entonces? – insiste. – ¿Otra reunión ultra secreta?  
- No – responde ella, más seria. – Sencillamente, han pensado que iba tocando otro cambio temporal de sede, mientras refuerzan algunas barreras.  
- Ajá – suspira él. – La verdad es que el paisaje es mucho más bonito aquí.  
Ginny sonríe brillantemente y asiente con convicción.  
- La verdad es que estaba harta del Cuchitril – le confiesa, a media voz. – La Madriguera se echa de menos, ¿verdad?  
- Mucho – responde Harry, con semblante grave. – Muchísimo, Gin. Poder ver las estrellas...  
- Y el sol – añade ella. – Y si llueve, o hace viento, o, simplemente, las nubes. Aquello me estaba poniendo enferma.  
- No es agradable – coincide él. – Pero sí es más práctico, en medio de Londres, y un poco más seguro que esto.  
- Han reforzado los hechizos – explica ella. – Siempre lo hacen, antes de que tú llegues.  
Sonríe levemente de nuevo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.  
- ¿Sabes? A veces los Aurores consiguen que me sienta como un miembro de la realeza, con tanta preparación sólo porque yo hago una visita...  
- Sí – ríe ella. – Y supongo que cuando más regio te sientes es cuando Moody te tiene días sin comer ni dormir, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo consideras, como parte del protocolo?  
- Moody está por encima de esas cosas – bromea él. – Pero sería un protocolo curioso, ¿eh? Me gustaría ver cuántos de mis súbditos lo seguirían.  
Ginny se encoge de hombros.  
- ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? ¿Seguís con la defensa...?  
- Sí. Seguimos practicando los duelos – le cuenta, a la vez que se coge las sienes con la mano libre y se da un masaje. – Básicamente, defensa, sí...  
Ella asiente para darle a entender que lo ha escuchado, pero su otra única respuesta es moverse más cerca de él, para apoyar mejor la cabeza y abrazarlo por la cintura.  
- Estás bien – murmura, muy flojito, al cabo de una buena pausa, - ¿verdad?  
- Muy bien – responde él, abrazándola también con el brazo que tenía libre. – ¿Y tú?  
- Muy bien – le asegura, con un apretón fugaz. – Temía que te... arrepintieras.  
- No me arrepiento de nada – dice, intentando sonar sincero. – Nunca lo haría – promete, sonríe dulcemente y le revuelve el cabello. – Fue precioso. Y lo hablamos, Gin. Pasó y... lo hablamos. Nos entendimos. Y estamos bien. Todo va bien. ¿Verdad?  
Ella asiente nuevamente y se relaja contra él.  
- Perfectamente – ratifica. – Te he echado mucho de menos.  
- Y yo a ti, preciosa – susurra él en respuesta, sosegándose también. – Muchas gracias por comprenderlo.  
Ginny chasquea la lengua, quitándole importancia al tema, y gira levemente la cabeza para seguir contemplando las estrellas.  
- Tonto – le dice, tan plácidamente que le quita todo el sentido a la pulla.  
- Lo que tú digas – añade Harry al cabo de un silencio, divertido. – Pero es muy importante para mí. No soportaría que estuviéramos raros, o que te sintieras violenta, por culpa de aquello.  
La ve cerrar los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza.  
- Los dos sabemos lo que significó – musita, y el corazón de Harry se acelera débilmente al imaginar un matiz agrio en su voz. – Claro que lo entiendo, Harry. Estaba cerca. Me necesitabas. A alguien – se corrige. – Pasamos el día juntos, y eres casi mi mejor amigo. Era... previsible.  
- Sí – responde él, en el mismo tono. – Fue precioso compartir algo así juntos, Ginny.  
Ella sonríe, mostrándose de acuerdo, y se acurruca más cerca, buscando una posición cómoda. Inmediatamente, Harry se inclina más, se hace más accesible, la acerca con el brazo para que se estire.  
- Deberíamos ir a dentro – la avisa, con una mueca. – ¿Tienes sueño?  
- Algo – admite. – Pero no te preocupes, que no me duermo todavía. ¿Quieres que volvamos?  
Parece dudar un segundo antes de responderle.  
- Quedémonos un rato – decide, por fin. – Hace una noche preciosa.  
- Sí, preciosa – repite ella, con voz soñadora. – Las echo de menos.  
- Ya se acaba – la anima él, con el ceño fruncido. – Pronto acabaremos con todo esto, y no habrá más Cuchitril...  
- Queda poco – suspira ella. – Cada día menos, ¿te das cuenta?  
Harry asiente imperceptiblemente, alza la vista al cielo, aprieta el abrazo.  
- Cada día menos – corea, como pensando en voz alta. – Cada día menos.  
No vuelve a pronunciar palabra hasta una eternidad después. Ella, tampoco. Pero ninguno de los dos siente ningún sueño, a pesar del silencio.  


_*************************************_

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, otra vez! Lo reconozco: me he reído mucho con el primer comentario de este capítulo. Chochona. :DDDDDDD ¡Muchas gracias, **tabatas**! ¡Te lo digo en serio, me ha hecho una gracia...! XD_

_Me temo que sí, molestará, por desgracia - aunque no necesariamente con su presencia real, que se puede molestar a distancia la mar de bien._

_E, **Ireth**, ^_^ ¡gracias por seguirlo! Como ves, sí, voy actualizando. ¡Y rápido, por ahora...! :) Espero que no me vuelva a pasar nada y pueda seguir bien la historia, sin más lapsus._

_¡Besos, besos, besos, y muchas gracias!_


	4. Escapado

ï»¿ 

  
  
**Frío**  
_Capítulo 4: Escapado_  
  
Se despierta solo, en la habitación, a la mañana siguiente. No es aún de día y, aunque no reúne voluntad para salir de la cama, tampoco consigue pegar ojo, harto de sueño del día anterior. En cambio, se queda hecho un ovillo bajo las sábanas, mirando la mancha marrón que es la habitación, delante suyo. No le apetece ni ponerse las gafas. Se queda estático, inmóvil, observando la nada, durante lo que le parecen horas, sólo acostado, sólo inactivo, como si así se escondiera mejor de las preocupaciones.  
Es en vano: ni siquiera un segundo tiene la mente en blanco. Se fuerza a recordar los últimos días, a pensar en los duelos con Moody y los demás, a recordar sus errores, a visualizar los que pudiera cometer el enemigo. Pronto se aburre, y pierde concentración, su mente se desboca, vaga a su libre albedrío. Visita preocupaciones infundadas, paranoias adquiridas, temas tabú y se tortura un poco, dedicando a cada cosa su debido tiempo. Todo es igual de horrible, y todo le hace sentir la misma agonía, la conocidísima opresión en el pecho, las mismas ganas de taparse la cabeza con las mantas y no salir nunca de su escondite, pase lo que pase. Gruñe débilmente, se queja para sí mismo, cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños. Le horroriza tener que ser valiente. Tener que seguir adelante. Tiene pánico de lo que vendrá, de lo que será, de lo que puede llegar a suceder a su alrededor. Desearía haber acabado con todo ya, desearía haber muerto, llevándose a Voldemort consigo, y poder descansar por fin. Tiene miedo tan sólo por estar dentro de su piel. Por relacionarse con los demás. Porque detecten sus debilidades y alguien las aproveche. Las niega. Las aleja. Las aparta. Pero no dejan de estar ahí. No dejan de ser reales, reales como el sol. Su talón de Aquiles. Si lo supieran, si alguna vez lo adivinaran, ¿qué no le harían? ¿Qué no llegarían a intentar por hundirlo? ¿Qué le esperaría?  
Un desagradable escalofrío lo recorre, y se arrebuja más en la cama, buscando la calidez que, lo sabe por experiencia, nunca conforta. Dios, tiene debilidades. Las tiene. Existen puntos que, con sólo rozarlos, lo convertirían en una marioneta. Lo harían rendirse. Les daría la mano vencedora, lo hundirían, harían de él un despojo, antes de matarlo. E, incluso después de muerto, sus miedos seguirían. No sería un fantasma, porque duda mucho que se convierta en uno, dada su vida. No se quedaría como un espectro, no tendría conciencia de la vida, quizás incluso olvidaría. Pero sólo de imaginar su muerte, ahora, con premonición, sufre por lo que pasaría después. Por cómo quedaría el mundo. No en general, porque nunca le ha importado más allá de lo razonable lo que pudiera pasarle a la gente que no conoce, a los que no tienen identidad, a la masa que tiene a su lado, en la balanza del bien y del mal. Pero sí a lo que pasaría justo después de su rendición. A si cumplirían la parte del trato, llegada la capitulación. A si podría confiar en ellos, o cumplirían las amenazas que les hubieran dado la victoria, aun cuando ya estuviera en sus manos. Y sabe que no se puede fiar, que no cumplirían, que torturarían y matarían igual, y que su muerte sería en vano. Por eso sufre. Por eso la teme. Aunque no la huiría, aunque no podría evitarla, no soporta que fuera en vano. Que les dejara con el poder. Que dejara atrás presas fáciles. Que no acabara su muerte con el dolor que puede llevar a los que tiene más cerca.  
Se encoge aún más, y cierra fuerte los ojos. Ahuyenta esos pensamientos. No son nada prácticos, si tiene que enfrentarse a un nuevo día. No se los puede permitir. Lo suficientemente duro es ya, sin depresiones añadidas. Y cada día le cuesta un poquito más.  
Él sólo pide arrastrarlo todo consigo, cuando muera. Acabar con todo antes de que pase lo inevitable. ¿Morir? Morir no le importa. No le importa el sacrificio. Le da igual. Total, no es como si tuviera mucho por qué sobrevivir, ¿no? Ha montado su vida de manera que poco importe mucho. Preparado para la caída. Deseando la caída. Ha montado su vida tan segura como ha sabido, ocultando siempre las grietas de su coraza, negándose la normalidad que un Halloween le arrebató. Morir. No, no le importa. ¿Por qué debería? Vive tiempo prestado desde bebé. Tiempo que su madre le cambió. Morir. No, no, es un precio a pagar. Es asumible. Le encantará hacerlo. Sólo quiere verlo muerto, ver su cadáver ante él, saber que ha triunfado, saber que todos están seguros, y dejar de sufrir de una vez. Sólo quiere llevarlo consigo. Sólo eso. Lo demás... da igual.  
Suena la puerta, abriéndose lentamente, y abre los ojos, medio refugiado en el edredón, para ver de quién se trata. Las manchas que se mueven hacia él, a pesar de borrosas y difusas, se unen en su mente enseguida para reconocerla y acelerarle el corazón. Ginny. La ve mirarlo interrogativamente, se acerca, tímida, y acaba por saludarlo con una sonrisa.  
- Estás despierto - comenta, en un susurro. - Buenos días.  
- Buenos días - le responde, y le sale una voz grave y desacostumbrada.  
Ginny da un par de pasos más hacia él, duda, se acaba por arrodillar en el suelo, junto a la almohada.  
- ¿No tienes más sueño? - le pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos con un afecto que hace que enrojezca.  
- No - musita.  
Su lengua se ha vuelto de trapo, de repente, y trabajo le cuesta no tartamudear en esa sola sílaba. Ahora, de cerca, ya la ve perfectamente, incluso sin gafas. Se inclina hacia él, hasta que pone el codo en el colchón, sonríe, lo observa. Si se cubriera más con la manta, ¿se lo tomaría a mal, ella? ¿Sería demasiado evidente su incomodidad?  
- Tienes el desayuno abajo - le informa, y alza la mano y le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente.  
- Ahora bajo - responde él.  
- No hay prisa, no se enfría.  
Y vuelve a jugar con su pelo, rozándole la frente con la yema de los dedos.  
- Remus pasará luego por aquí - comenta, pensativa. - Debe de tener ganas de verte.  
- Sí - suspira Harry. - Yo también tengo ganas de verle a él. ¿Cómo está?  
- Como siempre. Tienen reunión, luego - explica. - ¿Quieres que te avise, cuando lleguen?  
- No, no. Ya bajo.  
- Bueno - concede ella.  
Pero ninguno de los dos se mueve.  
- ¿No estás cansada? - acaba por preguntar él. - Es pronto, ¿no?  
Se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza.  
- Estaba harta de estar en la cama - se queja. - Estoy acostumbrada a madrugar.  
- Pero ayer nos acostamos tarde - protesta él. - ¿No tienes más sueño...?  
Ella hace que no, y un bostezo la traiciona.  
- Ya dormiré más esta noche - le promete, con una mueca indiferente. - Estoy bien.  
Contagiado, Harry bosteza también.  
- Bueno - acepta, estirándose. - Esta noche, a dormir pronto.  
- Estoy bien - repite Ginny, y apoya la cabeza en la mano que tiene sobre la cama, a un palmo y medio de la cara de Harry. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear, luego?  
Él frunce el ceño.  
- ¿Fuera?  
- Sí, por el jardín - le explica. - Está perfectamente protegido.  
- No sé, Ginny - responde, con una mueca de disgusto que no consigue disimular. - Aunque esté protegido, no me parece adecuado.  
- Ni siquiera nos pueden ver, Harry - razona ella. - Han preparado la Madriguera para que sea casi tan segura como el Cuchitril.  
- Pero... - comienza a objetar.  
- Además - lo interrumpe ella - nadie sabe que estás aquí. ¿Por qué deberían de tener esto ni vigilado? ¡Todos te hacen, como mucho, en Londres!  
- La Madriguera es uno de los primeros sitios donde me buscarían, Gin - protesta él, - y lo sabes. Aunque esté protegido...  
- Tengo ganas de salir - intenta ella, aligerando el tono. - Hace un día espléndido, y me apetece pasear. Tomar el sol. ¡Tumbarme en la hierba!  
Harry suspira, y la mira con una media sonrisa.  
- El Cuchitril te mata, ¿verdad?  
Ella alza las cejas para mirarlo, sorprendida, antes de reír suavemente.  
- ¡No! - exclama. - ¡Qué exagerado eres!  
- Ya me entiendes - insiste. - No te gusta nada aquello, ¿no?  
- ¡Oh! - se indigna, - me vas a decir que a ti sí, ¿no?  
Él se muerde el labio antes de seguir.  
- Pero no tienes por qué...  
- Vale, vale - lo corta ella. - Ya. - El por qué de su estancia en el Cuchitril, ayudando a la Orden, no es una conversación nueva para ellos. - Sólo quería que paseáramos, Harry. ¡El mundo es bonito! ¡Brilla el sol! ¡Dan ganas de salir!  
Él la observa, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero con expresión algo más cansada. El mundo es bonito. Cierra los ojos, suspira, acaricia, sin pensar, la mejilla de la chica.  
- Pero Gin, cariño, es un riesgo innecesario...  
- No es innecesario, y tampoco es un riesgo - insiste ella. - Te irá bien que te dé el sol. ¡Y te prometo que es seguro!  
- Nada es completamente seguro - cita Harry, fingiendo la voz ronca de su mentor. - ¿No tienes faena...?  
La indignación de ella se vuelve patente.  
- Me echas - le reprocha, con tono indiferente y una mirada juguetona.  
- ¡No! - ríe él. - Pero no creo que debas salir, la verdad.  
- ¿A pasear? ¡Venga ya! Eres un aburrido. ¡Moody te está volviendo un muermo!  
- ¡Oh! - ahora es él quién se ofende. - ¡Me gustaría verte a ti, viviendo con él durante semanas! ¡A ver si no se te pegarían cosas!  
Ginny asiente suavemente, con una mueca resignada que esgrime en su disculpa, e inclina la cabeza un poco más, alzando la barbilla.  
- Va, venga - concilia. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo, entonces, o no?  
Él se lo piensa un poco antes de responder.  
- ¿Ahora? - pide, por fin.  
- No, no. Después. A la tarde, después de comer.  
Se encoge de hombros.  
- ¿Y si nos quedamos en casa? Estoy cansado.  
- No me lo creo - le advierte ella. - Pero, bueno, si quieres, podemos quedarnos en casa y ordenar la habitación de los gemelos; llevo tiempo queriéndolo hacer.  
Harry ríe entre dientes y se rinde.  
- Qué mala eres - le dice. - ¡Es mentira! Seguro que la habitación de los gemelos está como los chorros del oro.  
- ¿La habitación de los gemelos? - pregunta ella, con una mueca atónita. - No sabes de lo que hablas, ¿verdad, Harry?  
Él la mira con los ojos entornados.  
- ¡Pero si ni siquiera viven aquí...! - protesta.  
- ¡Pero la usan de trastero! - explica Ginny. - Entonces, ¿qué, te apuntas?  
- Ni loco - admite Harry.  
- Pues saldremos a pasear - concluye ella. - Si quiere, que se venga Remus, también. La verdad es que a él tampoco le irá mal tomar un poco el sol.  
Harry se gira en la cama y cruza los brazos.  
- ¿Es eso una indirecta, señorita? - le pregunta, con una mueca. - ¿Me está diciendo que no tengo buen aspecto?  
Ginny cierra los ojos expresivamente y sacude la cabeza.  
- Estás muy bien - admite, con sorna, - sobre todo comparado con Moody.  
- ¡Gin! - exclama él. - ¡¡Pero bueno!!  
Su risa es fresca y a Harry se le contagia enseguida, con unas ganas de actividad que no esperaba. Se sienta en la cama, se inclina sobre ella, alegre y divertido, y lanza las manos a su cintura. Son unas cosquillas suaves, sin experiencia, no muy efectivas, pero ella se yergue y se retuerce, intentando alejarse de él, intentando salir de su alcance, jugando con él. Es como una gatita, y la imagen es tan vívida que Harry la vocaliza, como apelativo.  
- Ven aquí, gatita - murmulla entrecortadamente, con voz grave y fingidamente amenazadora.  
- ¡No! - protesta ella. - ¡Paliducho!  
- ¡Pero bueno! - replica él, impulsándose un poco más hacia adelante. - ¡Me ofendes!  
Es una pelea tonta. Superficial. Jugueteo casi adolescente, a sus años, a sus edades, por las barbas de Merlín, pero lo cierto es que, en ese momento, para Harry merece una vida. Como el rayo de sol que ella se esforzaba en obligarle a visitar esta tarde. Una vida. Como la última vez que se vieron, antes de irse, como esos días de antes, como lo que compartieron. Estira las puntas de los dedos, y está a punto de cogerla por la cintura, antes de que se aparte suavemente, mirándolo desconfiada, temiendo, imagina, nuevas cosquillas.  
Algo, sin aviso, rompe el hielo que cubría su conciencia. Desarmado, abandona el intento, deja caer los brazos a los lados, la mira inexpresivamente un segundo, perdido. Es dulce y está dolorosamente viva, contenta de estarlo. Como lo nota disolverse, acaba el juego, se pone seria también, le devuelve la mirada. Serena. Con el ceño fruncido, incomprensión o enfado, pero serena.  
- Gin – farfulla, descolocado. – Gin, no...  
Pero ella reacciona mucho antes que él, baja la vista, se cuadra y se levanta.  
- Vamos, Harry – lo anima, alargándole la mano. – Bajemos a desayunar.  
Dolorosamente llena de vida. Harry mira la mano que le ofrece. Algo se le escapa, de la escena, lo sabe. Él estaba triste, y llega ella, y es dulce, y está feliz, y quiere que salgan fuera a pasear. Y bromea, y lo hace reír, hasta que acaba olvidándolo todo, hasta que acaba animándose, jugando, dando por superado todo lo que lleva días repitiéndose una y otra vez. La toca, cuando ha jurado no ir a hacerlo nunca más. Le dice gatita, y cariño, y Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin.  
Algo se le escapa, sí. Se le ha escapado. Mucho, muchísimo rato. La mira a los ojos, con la compostura casi recuperada, e intenta ver. Escruta. Sondea. ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Lo ha notado? Su mente se satura de angustia sólo de pensar que pueda haber sido así. Merlín. Merlín. No, no, por favor. Que sea que no. Que sea que no. Parece tranquila. Bien. Ni contenta ni especialmente triste. ¿Se le ha pasado desapercibido? Es una chica brillante. ¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta? Le toma la mano, sonríe débilmente. ¿No ha visto sus debilidades? Ella, que tan bien lo conoce, ¿no se ha dado cuenta? Se odia por haber bajado las defensas. ¡No se lo puede permitir! ¿Y si alguien...?  
Pero ella, con quien es más débil, con quien más puede que se le desmoronen, parece no haber notado nada. Está bien. Bien. Bien. Como si nada. Deja que la esperanza se haga un nidito en su interior. ¿No lo ha notado...? Aunque comete errores, ¿va mejorando?  
Nunca hubiera dicho que sería tan complicado. Que sería aún más complicado. Nunca hubiera dicho que pudiera ser más complicado. Merlín, ¡él ya lo creía insoportable antes! ¡Si cedió porque no podía más...!  
Esta vez, al menos, no se ha tirado sobre ella. No la ha llenado de besos. No la ha abrazado y achuchado y mimado como un adolescente enamorado. Se ha controlado. Ha sabido. Se pone en pie, se arregla el pelo con la mano, gesto completamente inconsciente, y luego la sigue, tomados de la mano, fuera de la habitación, pasillo allá, escalas abajo, hasta la cocina, sin hacer un solo comentario.  
Suspira aliviado. No lo debe haber notado. No debe haberse dado cuenta de nada.  
Pero nunca más, nunca más, nunca más.  


_*************************************_

_¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ¡Me alegro un montón de que os vaya gustando, de verdad! ¡Elora Loe, Ireth, tabatas, un placer, guapas!_

_El fic se va aclarando. ¿Sabéis por dónde estoy yendo? Lo reconozco, el planteamiento es diferente de algunos otros. Quería que así fuera - es una historia que quería contar justo así. A ver qué tal me sale._

_¡Muchos besos!_


	5. Rendido

ï»¿ 

  
  
**Frío**  
_Capítulo 5: Rendido_  
  
El cuarto de los gemelos, no, pero, en su afán por no ser una carga, pasa gran parte de la mañana ayudando a la señora Weasley a hacer la comida. La reunión de la Orden, entiende, es importante y está planeada para antes de la comida. Tanto la señora Weasley como Ginny prevén, por experiencia, que la gran parte de los interesados acabarán por quedarse. Como perfectas anfitrionas que son, en casa y fuera de ella, arreglan el comedor, preparan los platos, lo disponen todo para que esté a punto. Y Harry, no involucrado, por una vez, en los asuntos secretos de la Orden, las ayuda, sugiere, colabora. Es un papel, el de ama de casa, que entiende para la señora Weasley, porque así la ha conocido de siempre, pero que no acaba de ver para Ginny. No hace ningún comentario, porque ya lo han hablado muchas veces, pero pasa casi toda la mañana de mal humor. En parte es por su propia culpa, por débil, por haber dejado que se llegara a entrever nada. Y, en parte, es porque desearía no verlas allí. Porque podrían no estar implicadas, ninguna de las dos. Ni nadie de la familia. A ellos no los necesitaban, no tenían por qué meterse. Podrían haber vivido felices. Sin peligro añadido.  
Mientras la señora Weasley y él preparan el estofado, Ginny se encarga de la ropa sucia. La oye trabajar en el piso de arriba, la oye entrar y salir, se cruza con ella cada poco, cada vez que ella cruza la cocina para ir a buscar trapos o ingredientes. No intercambian más que sonrisas y miradas de saludo, cuando ella entra. Y a él, ocupado con los guisos de la señora Weasley, se le pasa el tiempo volando, y se encuentra descansando ante una cerveza de mantequilla y un Remus con aspecto no mucho mejor que de costumbre antes de haber tenido tiempo de preguntarse la hora.  
Remus ha llegado un buen rato antes de la cita para la reunión, con ganas de ver a Harry. Entra, saluda, se sienta junto a la mesa. Y la señora Weasley, atenta y afectuosa, dice, inmediatamente, que deje los cacharros, que ya los limpiará ella, y que vaya a relajarse. Es Remus quien coge la bebida, por sugerencia de ella, y a Harry no le queda más remedio que hacerles caso.  
- ¿Qué, Harry? – empieza Remus casi enseguida. - ¿Todo bien?  
- Sí – responde, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y tú?  
- Bien, bien – susurra, pensativamente. – Alastor dice que vas progresando.  
Él vuelve a encogerse de hombros, y mira la espalda de la señora Weasley. Remueve la enorme olla, echa una pizca de sal y se gira y les sonríe mientras se seca las manos en el delantal.  
- ¿Cómo estás, Remus? – pregunta, interesada. - ¿Y ese resfriado?  
La sonrisa de la señora Weasley es enorme y cálida, y Harry se siente como si fuera capaz de ampararlos a todo bajo su protección, sólo por el cariño con que los mira.  
- Estoy muy bien, Molly – responde él, también sonriente. – La poción que me diste es maravillosa.  
- ¡Y tanto que sí! – acepta ella, asintiendo enérgicamente. - ¡Deberías de haber visto a Percy antes de que la descubriéramos! ¡Se nos moría cada invierno!  
Remus asiente suavemente, comprensivo, y hace una pausa para dar un trago a su cerveza.  
- Funcionó enseguida – sigue explicando él. – A Tonks le salvaste la vida.  
Harry bebe también, y mira a su antiguo profesor con un interés muy vago.  
- ¿También estaba resfriada? – pregunta, tan sólo por intervenir en la conversación.  
- Oh, sí – se queja Remus. – No podía dejar de estornudar, pobre. Pero, claro, ella se mojó más.  
- ¿Una misión?  
Es una pregunta innecesaria.  
- Sí – suspira el otro. – Teníamos que vigilar a un par de individuos.  
Harry asiente, y desconecta mientras la señora Weasley y Remus siguen comentando las últimas noticias de la Orden. Se gira a un lado, bebe distraído, canturrea en completo silencio y mueve los pies adelante y atrás, balanceándolos. Ginny sigue arriba, y, aparte de ella, no hay nadie más en la casa. No sabe si le apetece quedarse en la cocina. Hablan de la Orden, y no le interesa. Aunque no es por eso. La señora Weasley no le molesta. De verdad que se siente cómodo y protegido en cuanto ella se interesa por él, como si el peso que carga se aligerara unos instantes, compartido con ella o ahuecado con las ganas de verlos a todos contentos que transmite. No, no es ella la que le molesta. Y Remus tampoco, porque lo quiere, porque es casi como su padre, el único responsable que le queda, una cierta referencia en la que desahogarse. La verdad es que tenía ganas de verlo. Ver que estaba bien. Que la Luna no había sido muy dura con él. Que se reponía y que la Orden no se lo estaba cobrando a él también, igual que a Sirius, igual que a sus padres.  
Pero verlo, sólo. Verlo, y punto. Verlo, saber que está bien, saludarlo, sonreírle un par de veces, y ya.  
Ginny está arriba. Se pregunta qué debe de estar haciendo, que tarda tanto. La ropa la debería de haber acabado de lavar, o lo que fuere, hace mucho rato. Hace eones que no pasa por la cocina. Que no es que tenga que pasar. Él tampoco quiere que pase, ¿eh? Sólo se pregunta qué hace. Que es mejor que esté arriba, eso es indudable. Mucho mejor, porque así él puede pensar en las cosas, ordenar su mente, tomar decisiones que tiene casi concluidas. Decisiones que son las mejores. Sí, no puede negarlo, son las decisiones que debía haber tomado desde el primer momento, meses atrás. Las correctas. Las necesarias.  
Pero ¿dónde está? Podría sufrir por ella, podría pensar en un posible ataque, en una posible grieta en la seguridad. No le costaría mucho convencerse de la posibilidad, y casi siente la preocupación empezar a cerrarse sobre su estómago. No se deja seguir por ese camino, por eso. No puede permitírselo. No le apetece. En el fondo, confía tan ciegamente en los miembros de la Orden que sabe, seguro, que nada les pasará mientras se mantengan en la guarida correspondiente, sea la Madriguera, sea el Cuchitril.  
Es sólo que no quiere hablar con Remus. Lo necesita, para comunicarle la decisión que, ya sí, es definitiva, pero desearía no tener que hacerlo. No quedarse a solas con él. Que no lo mire fijamente y empiece a preguntarle todo lo que él no desea mencionar por nada del mundo.  
Un cambio en la entonación de la señora Weasley le hace prestar atención, de repente.  
- ¿Mundungus va a venir a comer? – pregunta a Remus, con deje de reprobación que hace que los dos se encojan, avergonzados, aunque sea por un tercero.  
- No lo sé – responde éste tímidamente, y dirige a Harry una mueca incómoda, con el ceño fruncido. – Supongo que sí...  
El bufido de la señora Weasley, a pesar de que, imagina Harry, intenta hacerlo disimulado, es tan patente que los dos intercambian una mirada cómplice que compadece a Dung.  
- Mejor – sigue ella, gruñendo. – Tengo que hablar con él sobre los viales de importación que les vendió a los gemelos...  
Harry frunce el ceño y mira a Remus interrogativamente, pero éste tan sólo pone los ojos expresivamente en blanco y murmura algo que suena a Polvo de Nunda, por lo bajo, cuidando que la señora Weasley no lo oiga. Nunda. ¿En unos viales? Harry vuelve a mirar interrogativamente al hombre, y éste le sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Es igual. La señora Weasley sigue protestando en imprecaciones murmuradas, y Harry se gira para ofrecerle mudamente su, cuanto menos, compasión. Su gesto pasa inadvertido, entre el malhumor de la anfitriona y su vuelta a los quehaceres: se vuelve a dar la vuelta y mueve la varita para ordenar a los cuchillos que corten más ensalada.  
- Valiente impresentable – entiende que se queja, entre el ruido sordo de los cuchillos contra las tablas de picar. – Viejísimos y llenos de polvo, ¡y una fortuna...! Pero ya me oirá hoy, ya. ¡En cuanto entre, se va a enterar!  
- Dime, Harry – interrumpe Remus, para llamarle la atención. - ¿Te ha dicho Alastor cuándo volveréis a iros?  
Harry frunce el ceño y mira extrañado a su interlocutor. ¿Alastor? ¿Que no ha hablado Remus con Moody más de lo que ha podido hacerlo el mismo Harry, ocupado en recuperar el sueño perdido...?  
En cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con los de Remus, por desgracia, entiende que la pregunta no era más que una treta para cambiar de tema. Y en la mirada de Remus brilla justo la inquietud y la determinación que él sabía que iba a aborrecer encontrar. Quiere hablar. Quiere saber. Aconsejará.  
Protesta con una mueca. ¡Está la señora Weasley! ¡No puede pedirle que hable de ciertas cosas ante ella! Además, Ginny puede bajar en cualquier momento. ¡¿Cómo quiere que se arriesgue a ser oído...?!  
Y, como si el mundo se aliara en su contra, la señora Weasley se pone, inconscientemente, de parte de Remus.  
- Bueno, esto ya está, por ahora – musita, como para sí misma, pero, quizás porque son las palabras que Harry temía, le llegan claramente. – Voy a ver qué hace Ginny, ¿eh? – añade, más alto. – Si necesitáis algo...  
- No te preocupes, Molly – la tranquiliza Remus. – Sabemos dónde está todo, gracias. Y Harry y yo saldremos fuera un rato; hace un día espléndido como para desaprovecharlo aquí...  
Harry rechina los dientes enseguida. Qué oportuna, señora Weasley. ¿No se le podía estar quemando la comida, o estar muy aburrida y tener ganas de escuchar los últimos cotilleos que pueda saber Remus? ¿No podía tener faena en la cocina?  
¡¿Y qué mosca le ha picado a todo el mundo con salir al exterior?! ¡Empieza a pensar que lo toman por un agorafóbico al que tratar y curar! ¡Que lo ven pálido como un fantasma! ¡¿Pero es que se han puesto de acuerdo, o qué?!  
Es él quién gruñe esta vez, nada disimuladamente, en cuanto se queda solo con Remus.  
- No quiero ir fuera – protesta, tozudo. – Fuera es peligroso.  
- Llevaremos nuestras varitas – le recuerda Remus, en tono de mofa. – Además, ¿no estás convencido de morirte? ¿Por qué esperar?  
Harry encaja la mandíbula y mira su botella de cerveza de mantequilla con ensimismamiento. No se va a mover de la silla. No piensa salir fuera. Dentro no pueden hablar, porque puede entrar cualquiera. Puede bajar Ginny. Y eso sería una catástrofe, ¿verdad? No pueden hablar. No puede darle vueltas a los temas, insistir, cambiarlo todo de contexto hasta que Harry no sabe ni lo que está haciendo, mucho menos si lo hace bien o mal. Él no se va a mover. Que intente salir a fuera a mantener una conversación sin que él colabore. Que intente salir, a ver si le sirve de algo, si no lo acompaña. No va a hablar, y no. Y si tiene que buscarse un motel, para los poquísimos días al mes que Moody le da cuartelillo, y descansar en él, pues bueno. Tampoco necesita tanto a Remus. Era la alternativa natural a la sede de la Orden, pero no es ningún drama si tiene que acabar, mira tú, hasta viviendo con Moody mismo también los días de descanso. Desagradable, sí, y poco favorecedor para su salud, sobre todo para la mental, pero ningún drama.  
No va a salir, y se acabó.  
Pero Remus, claro, tenía que decir la suya.  
- Vamos, Harry – intenta, al principio. – Tú eres el primero que no quiere quedarse aquí dentro.  
- El exterior no es seguro – insiste él, infantil hasta para sus propios oídos.  
- Sí lo es – suspira Remus. – Mucho más que aquí. Harry. Tenemos que hablar.  
Harry bufa, cansado.  
- Te sorprenderá, Remus – comienza, fríamente, - pero yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.  
- Ya – exclama él, sarcástico. – Estás jodiendo la vida de los que te rodean, pero no tienes de qué hablar.  
Harry alza los ojos, medianamente sorprendido por un lenguaje que en Ron sería habitual pero que no esperaba oír del que fue profesor suyo.  
Remus entorna los ojos a modo de disculpa, pero Harry tiene que admitir que ha conseguido lo que quería: que él le prestar atención. Y admitir que lo está haciendo le da tanta rabia que finge volverse a encerrar en sí mismo, pendiente sólo de su botella.  
- No dudes de mi falta de escrúpulos – amenaza Remus, en voz baja y con tono completamente natural, como si no estuviera instigándolo. - ¿Crees que tengo algún problema en decirlo a los cuatro vientos? ¿Que me cortaré...? – Hace una pausa, se levanta, se acerca a la ventana. – No creo que quieras que hablemos aquí, donde oídos inocentes pueden escucharnos por error. Eso no entra en tus planes, ¿verdad? – Otra pausa, en la que lo mira fijamente, mientras él sigue empecinado en memorizar el cuello de la botella. – Pero sí entra en los míos. Me vendría muy bien. Tan decidido como estás cuando hablas conmigo, me gustaría ver si con ella...  
- No tengo nada de qué hablar – lo interrumpe, enfadado. – No quiero hablar de ello, y ya está, ¿no lo puedes entender?  
- Puedo – susurra Remus, después de un instante considerándolo. – Puedo entenderlo, sí. Pero no me pidas que lo comparta. No me pidas que te deje hacer mientras te equivocas tantísimo. No puedo hacerlo, Harry. Te arrepentirás toda tu vida de esto.  
- ¡No! - se rebela, entre dientes. - ¡No lo entenderás nunca!  
- ¿Que planifiques para el fracaso? – replica Remus, indignado, alzando levemente el tono. - ¿¿Que tires todo lo que te importa por la borda sólo por miedo a morir?? ¡No, no puedo entenderlo! ¡¡La...!!  
Con una premonición oportunísima, Harry prevé justo por dónde va a ir esa frase, y se alza de la silla antes de que le dé tiempo a acabarla. Con una mueca de rabia, va hacia Remus, lo coge por la manga y, cortándolo a medio razonamiento, lo estira hacia el jardín, por la puerta más cercana, tan rápido como puede, y luego lo hace alejarse de la casa hasta que está completamente seguro de que no van a ser oídos de ninguna manera.  
- No. Tengo. Nada. De qué. Hablar – le repite, tenso, en cuanto paran de andar. - ¡No voy a hablar de ello! ¡Y punto!  
El hombre alza las cejas, sonríe lobunamente y empieza a caminar hacia el sendero que rodea el jardín.  
Sus ademanes son, sin duda, una expresión de satisfacción y autocomplacencia. Y Harry mira a su alrededor, y se ve en el exterior, y mira un poquito más allá, y sabe a Ginny y a su madre dentro de la casa, lo suficientemente lejos. Y se ve, con Remus, en medio de la mayor privacidad que podrían conseguir, y piensa en el peso que carga, en él, la única persona con quién lo puede hablar, y...  
- Está bien – se rinde, súbitamente agotado. – Está bien. Pero a cambio – añade, al cabo de una pausa – iré a descansar contigo la próxima vez. Y la otra. Y la otra.  
- Bueno – accede Remus, alzando un hombro despreocupadamente. – Las que tú quieras. ¿Paseas conmigo?  
Asiente, y sigue el camino que él lleva recorrido hasta ponerse a su nivel.  
Sencillamente odia cuando Remus se sale así con la suya.  
  


_*************************************_

_¡Tà! ^_^___


	6. Discusión

Frío  
  
Capítulo 6: Discusión  
  
Con las manos en los bolsillos, la vista baja para protegerse algo del sol, encogido sobre sí mismo, haciendo crujir la gravilla del camino antes de dejarla atrás, es casi fácil fingir que el mundo es un lugar completamente diferente. El sol brilla sobre ellos, y la calidez de allá donde tocan sus rayos es reconfortante. Que no les va a dar el gusto, ¿vale? Que lo de empeñarse en salir fuera ha sido un complot. Una manía incomprensible. ¡Injustificado! ¿Por qué tendría que marcar ninguna diferencia, estar fuera o estar dentro? ¡Venga ya!  
  
Pero, bueno, sí: es agradable. Molesta en los ojos, y le pica en las mejillas, que sabe que pronto le arderán, pero es una sensación bonita. Dulce. Casi de protección.  
  
De verdad que no le costaría nada, ahora mismo, si se dejara, si sólo cerrara los ojos un segundo, convencerse de que todo va bien.  
  
Remus bufa suavemente, para apartarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos, y le mira de reojo.  
  
Sólo un momento, le pide Harry con su silencio. Sólo un segundo. Enseguida, sí, pero sólo un momento. Que abrace una idea, la mime, la haga grande y real, aunque se engañe, aunque sea sólo un instante. Creérselo. Creer que todo va bien. Que el mundo es otro. Que todo está pasado o que, al menos, no pende toda responsabilidad sobre él. Un momento. Porque se le ha ocurrido que pudiera ser otra quién estuviera allí con él, en lugar de Remus, que pudiera ser otra con quien soñara despierto, con quien compartieran un mundo perfecto de papel, y, aunque se alegra de que no sea así, de que no esté allí, de tener una oportunidad para mantener el control, quiere saborear, aunque sea en su imaginación, cómo hubiera sido. Cómo el sol hubiera sido doscientas veces más agradable. Cómo se hubiera acercado, cómo la hubiera abrazado, cómo no podría dejar de mirarla...  
  
- Duele - susurra, muy flojito, sin osar alzar la vista y tener que enfrentarse al significado de su confesión. - Duele.  
  
Remus suspira.  
  
- Lo sé - responde, y se peina hacia atrás con los dedos, en un afán de liberarse más eficientemente del mechón rebelde. - Dios, Harry, lo sé.  
  
Su voz suena tan angustiada que Harry se gira a mirarlo.  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
Remus alza los ojos para mirarlo, también, y hace una mueca de sorpresa.  
  
- ¿El qué, qué? - pregunta, extrañado.  
  
- Qué duele - explica Harry. - ¿Qué sabes que duele?  
  
Cruza los brazos, en parte para ganar tiempo antes de responder.  
  
- Todo - masculla, como si fuera evidente pero, a la vez, le costara un gran esfuerzo. - Nunca pensé que tu vida...  
  
- No - lo interrumpe, antes de que siga creyendo que lo que le duele es todo lo que cayó encima al nacer, o su situación actual. - No era eso.  
  
Las cejas de Remus se arrugan un momento, con incomprensión, antes de arquearse hacia arriba.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Nada - suspira, y sacude la cabeza, quitándole importancia.  
  
- No - insiste él. - ¿Qué?  
  
- Nada - repite Harry, y da un diminuto puntapié a una piedra del camino, que manda al lateral, entre las hierbas. - Todo eso... no me afecta.  
  
- ¿El qué? - pregunta ahora Remus, con expresión incómoda, de quien sabe que su conversación no está siendo entendida igual por los dos implicados.  
  
- Nada - vuelve a decir Harry, y se encoge un poco más. - ¿Por qué querías que habláramos?  
  
Remus le lanza una mirada rápida, de advertencia, dejando bien claro que se da cuenta de la pregunta que ha dejado a medias con el cambio de tema, antes de responderle.  
  
- Venga ya, Harry - suspira. - ¿Te parece poco lo que has hecho últimamente?  
  
- Moody y más Moody - se queja él, y sacude pesadamente la cabeza. - ¿Cómo... - duda - te has enterado?  
  
- Me lo contó Hermione. No es precisamente un secreto.  
  
Tiene que concentrarse en el paso que lleva para evitar una mueca de horror. ¿No es un secreto? Precisamente lo que más quería que no se supiera, ¿no es ningún secreto?  
  
- ¿Quién lo sabe? - musita.  
  
- No, no te preocupes - suple rápidamente Remus. - Sí, sí es un secreto. Que yo sepa, sólo se han enterado sus hermanos, Hermione y, bueno, yo. Y quizás Alicia, por George. Sí es un secreto. Es sólo que, en la familia...  
  
- No importa - lo tranquiliza. - No se puede hacer nada, ¿no?  
  
- Me lo puedes explicar - intenta Remus. - Así lo soltarás. Quiero ayudar, Harry.  
  
Calla un momento antes de seguir.  
  
- Pero si no es nada - dice, finalmente. - De verdad, Remus, estoy bien. Sólo es lo de siempre.  
  
Remus se toca otra vez el pelo, en una mueca pensativa.  
  
- Cuéntame, Harry. Me tienes sorprendido. ¿Qué pasó, exactamente? ¿Me lo explicas?  
  
Se encoge de hombros y asiente débilmente.  
  
- Nada ha cambiado - le advierte, antes de empezar. - Fue un error, desde el principio, y no voy a dejar que pase otra vez.  
  
- Eso, lo esperaba - admite Remus, con una sonrisa irónica. - Pero, en serio, explícamelo. ¿Cómo pasó...?  
  
Harry suspira, y asiente, rendido.  
  
- Te lo puedes imaginar - le asegura. - Estaba cansado, y es tan dulce...  
  
- Vamos, que no querías, ¿no? - le pregunta, con tono de sorna. - Todo fue culpa de ella, porque tú estabas cansado y es irresistible.  
  
Harry tiene que reírse, aunque sea sin ganas.  
  
- No - responde, igual de irónico. - No quería hacer lo que llevo meses soñando. Qué va.  
  
- Cuéntame - insiste Remus. - ¿Fue ella...?  
  
- No - replica inmediatamente. - No, fui yo. Fui yo. Estábamos, no sé, haciendo bromas. Como siempre, ¿sabes? No era diferente. En nada. Estábamos haciendo bromas, y riéndonos, y eso. En el sofá. Había acabado rodeándola con el brazo, pero era inocente. Ni pensaba que pudiera ocurrir de verdad. - Hace una pausa, y tuerce la boca. - Consigue que me sienta siempre cómodo, ¿sabes? Descansado. Casi... seguro. - Una nueva pausa, antes de añadir: - Lo odio. Odio que me haga sentir así.  
  
- ¿Que te haga sentir bien? - replica Remus.  
  
- Que me haga sentir tan bien - puntualiza él. - Es... adictiva.  
  
Remus sacude la cabeza y me rasca la barbilla.  
  
- La quieres, Harry. Por eso te hace sentir tan bien.  
  
- Ya - admite. - Pero lo odio. Todo sería mucho más fácil si no...  
  
- Pero no puedes cambiar eso - razona Remus. - La quieres, y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.  
  
- La besé - retoma Harry, en parte por no seguir el razonamiento de Remus. - Estaba a mi lado, y era tan preciosa...  
  
Remus asiente, suspira, mira hacia el horizonte.  
  
- Tú ves que tienes que hacer algo - le advierte. - ¿Verdad?  
  
No puede hacer más que encogerse de hombros.  
  
- Lo hemos hablado muchas veces - le recuerda. - No puedo hacer nada de nada.  
  
Remus le da una pausa antes de ir a lo de siempre.  
  
- Eres horriblemente cobarde.  
  
- Soy precavido - se defiende él. - No quiero dejar atrás a gente que sufra.  
  
- ¿A pesar de que sufrirán igual, o más, precisamente si los evitas? - insiste Remus.  
  
Harry bufa, mira el campo a su izquierda, se alisa la ropa.  
  
- Ginny es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca - estalla, al final, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose los labios. - Nunca pensé que pasara. ¡Era Ginny! ¿Cómo... cómo...?  
  
- Eras muy joven - lo tranquiliza Remus. - Erais niños, entonces, y no te fijaste en ella.  
  
- No me di cuenta de nada - se reprocha. - Llegué de una misión, y estaba allí. Llegué a casa, y estaba ayudando a su madre, participando en los preparativos de una reunión, yo qué sé. Ni siquiera había pensado que acababa el colegio, que ya no volvía a Hogwarts. Que la encontraría ahí. Mucho menos que conseguiría que me riera. Que lo olvidara. Que sería tan refrescante, tan tranquilizadora...  
  
Remus asiente, en silencio, y lo anima a seguir.  
  
- No lo entiendes - gruñe Harry, con pena. - Gin me hace sentir mejor que nada en el mundo. Se me olvida todo. ¡Todo...! Es tan feliz, está siempre tan bien, tan... suave. La adoro. Nunca... nunca había querido tanto a nadie. Y aún más desde la última vez que vine, aún más desde todo aquello. Es como si, por conocer más de ella, fuera más adicto. Es... insoportable.  
  
- Pero no quieres repetirlo - ayuda el otro.  
  
- No - murmura. - Claro que no. La quiero. Estoy... estoy loco por ella. Si le pasara algo, si le hicieran daño...  
  
Se interrumpe, y cierra los ojos con fuerza.  
  
- Pero está protegida - le recuerda Remus. - Y, además, es tu debilidad igual, estés con ella o no. Si la quieres tanto, correrás a salvarla mantengas la apariencia oficial de novio de Cho o no.  
  
Ante la mención, se encoge y enrojece.  
  
- Eso también lo sabes - deduce, con voz átona.  
  
- Tienes que entenderlo, Harry - se excusa él. - No sois la comidilla de las reuniones, pero sí que lo hemos comentado. Me preocupas, desde que sé que tienes esta manía por morirte en la última batalla. Y a Hermione, y a Molly, y, un poco, a todos. Lo de tu vuelta con Cho salió, por lo sorprendente. Si a eso añades que habías estado con Ginny justo un mes antes, no sé, es normal que las dos cosas se hablaran, creo yo.  
  
- La señora Weasley nos vio durmiendo juntos - susurra, aún más avergonzado. - Y estuvimos todo el tiempo abrazados, y cariñosos, y sin dejar de besarnos... En el fondo, me da igual que lo sepa todo el mundo. Ahora estoy con Cho, y no se va a repetir.  
  
Remus inspira lentamente.  
  
- A veces no te entiendo.  
  
- No será porque no te lo he explicado - se queja él. - La quiero. Y no quiero que sea un objetivo. Ni que sufra, cuando yo muera. No quiero dejarla atrás, no quiero saber que le parto la vida, no quiero que se hunda sólo por mí.  
  
- Porque estás convencido que vas a morir - le echa en cara.  
  
- ¡Es que voy a morir! - exclama, hastiado. - ¿No me ves? ¡Soy Harry Potter! ¡El niño que sobrevivió! ¡Tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort y a todos los demás, y es o él o yo, o los dos! ¡¿De verdad crees que tengo alguna esperanza?!  
  
Remus se envara, se para en medio del camino, se gira para encararlo.  
  
- ¡Espero que sí! - le reprocha, en un susurro sin voz. - ¿¿Para qué hacemos todo esto, si piensas que vas a perder antes de empezar??  
  
- ¡No voy a perder! - replica él. - ¡¡No pienso dejarlo vivo y morirme yo!!  
  
- Entonces, ¡¿por qué tienes que creer que, entre vencerlo y vivir o vencerlo y caer, pasará lo peor?!  
  
- ¡Porque tengo que estar preparado! - concluye, con los nudillos blancos, de fuerza que pone en cerrar los puños. - ¡Tengo que estar preparado para morir! Me lo pienso llevar por delante, ¡pero no puedo hacer como si todo fuera a ser facilísimo, porque ¿qué pasará cuando no lo sea?! ¡Tengo que estar preparado!  
  
Remus sacude una vez la cabeza, brusco, hincha las fosas nasales y contiene un estallido tras unos dientes encajados.  
  
- Tienes que querer vivir, para hacerlo - le reprende, en un susurro. - Tienes que quererlo, Harry, o te dejarás vencer.  
  
- Quiero vivir - afirma, con una mueca incómoda.  
  
- Eso no es cierto - lo acusa en respuesta. - Dices que adoras a Ginny, pero la apartas de tu vida. Te hace sentir bien; es quizás lo único que lo consigue, pero tú vas y le dices que estás con Cho. Para no tenerla cerca. Para no tener motivos. Para no querer sobrevivir, para que no te importe el precio de tu muerte. No me engañas. Deseas morir, tanto como matarlo.  
  
- No deseo morir - protesta, pero ya no le quedan fuerzas. - No quiero morir, Remus, ¿por quién me tomas? Sólo quiero que esto acabe ya. Que acabe, y no haya que esconderse.  
  
- No cambies de tema - desprecia el otro. - Harry, por el amor del cielo, no puedes planificar para el desastre. ¡No puedes negarte a ser feliz, sólo por lo que pueda pasar...!  
  
- ¡No puedo ser feliz! - salta, enseguida. - ¡No tengo tiempo!  
  
- ¡Pero si sólo tienes que decirle la verdad! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitarías?!  
  
- ¿Y qué verdad, a ver? ¿Que no voy a morir? ¡¿Que podemos casarnos, tener hijos, tener una casita con jardín mientras yo me preparo para la lucha épica final?!  
  
- ¡No! - explota Remus. - ¡¡Que la quieres!! ¡Que te has inventado lo de Cho! ¡Que estás loco por ella y sólo tienes miedo a hacerle daño, algún daño, cualquier daño!  
  
- ¡Venga ya! - responde Harry, y se aparta y se avergüenza al notar que dos lágrimas escapan por sus mejillas al dibujar la mueca de dolor. - ¡No puedo, Remus! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡No puedo permitírmelo! ¿Qué quieres, que haga como si nada? ¡¡Voy a morir!!  
  
- ¡No lo sabes! - le interrumpe, alzando la voz. - ¡No tienes por qué morir! ¿Por qué estás tan convencido de hacerlo? Y, sobre todo, ¡¿porque no la dejas a ella elegir, sabiendo lo que sientes y lo que piensas?!  
  
- ¡Remus! - protesta, airado. - ¿Crees que no sé lo que elegiría ella?  
  
- ¡No lo dudo! Pero, claro, prefieres quitarle toda libertad y elegir por ella, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres? - susurra, sin que se le pase el enfado ni un ápice. - ¡¿Que me despida de ella pidiéndole que cuide de los niños?!  
  
Remus se gira para mirar al frente, se mesa los cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás, antes de dirigirle una última mirada enfadada.  
  
- Eres imposible - gruñe. - ¿No ves punto medio? ¿No ves que sufrirá, si te pasa algo, estés con ella o no?  
  
- Pero menos - puntualiza. - Además, da igual. Sólo fue afecto, Remus. Ella no...  
  
Ese comentario, casi inocente, hace que Remus vuelva al trapo con energías renovadas.  
  
- Si te quieres creer eso - le dice, entre dientes - allá tú, ¿sabes?  
  
- Es cierto - insiste él. - No sabes qué ha sido de su vida, desde el colegio. Aquello se le pasó, Remus. Ni mucho menos sigue enamorada de mí.  
  
- ¡Erais niños! - repite. - ¡Claro que se le pasó! ¡Hace años...! Pero os habéis vuelto a ver, y estáis solos, y, Harry, has caído a sus pies, porque estáis compartiendo mucho. ¿Crees sinceramente que ella no...?  
  
- ¡No! - exclama, aunque ni a él le parece convencido. - Y esto se acabó. Se acabó. No puede ser. ¡Y punto! Ella no, y yo no voy a hacer nada para cambiarlo, y no voy a venir más por aquí y voy a intentar que me vea tan poco como sea posible y que piense, ¡sí!, que estoy con Cho.  
  
- ¿Por eso quieres venir a mi casa?  
  
Asiente, hunde la cabeza entre los hombros, tuerce la boca.  
  
- Ella no, Remus - insiste. - Y, si me quedo, no voy a poder evitarlo. Duele - repite, volviendo a la conversación que ha dejado a medias al empezar a hablar con él. - Duele tenerla cerca y no tocarla. No notarla. Duele. Duele horrores.  
  
Remus asiente y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.  
  
- No sé qué vamos a hacer contigo - suspira. - Te equivocas, pero no podré convencerte de que hagas otra cosa, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry sacude la cabeza y mira la tierra que forma el camino ante ellos.  
  
- No - dice, débilmente. - Y es mejor así. No quiero que sufra. 


	7. La última vez

  
  
**Frío**  
_Capítulo 7: La última vez_  
  
Si es la última vez que la va a ver, bien podría aprovecharlo. Si es su despedida, la última, la final, bien podría hacer algo especial, hacer que durase, perdurar el recuerdo por siempre, atesorado, brillante, un pedacito dulce de corazón.  
No es así como la había imaginado. Para nada. No es en la Madriguera, tan lejos de la guerra, tan pronto, tan definitiva. Mucho menos autoimpuesto. La había preparado en su mente, una vez y otra, regocijándose en los detalles, en el dolor, en la preparación. Mártir donde los haya, eso lo tiene claro, sin necesidad de que Remus lo alecciones. Abrazándola. Llorando, por dentro, mientras tocaba su pelo por última vez. Despidiéndose, lleno de esperanza, intentando convencerla de que volvería, de que estaría bien, de que nada pasaría. Intentando convencerla, y convencerse a sí mismo. Justo antes. En la víspera del gran día. Gloria y pasión, en el final épico de su vida.  
Pero eso antes. Antes de que lo pensara bien. Antes de que recapacitara y viera dónde la estaba metiendo. Qué le pedía. Que le imponía.  
Enamorarse de ella, por supuesto, fue algo que pasó, sin planearlo. Algo que sucedió, y ya está. El tiempo, las charlas, el encontrarla siempre justo donde la necesitaba. Está convencido de que no la supo apreciar en su debido momento. No supo ver bajo la coraza tímida y enamorada, a su vez. No le interesó jamás. Y, cuando lo hizo, tarde, tarde y mal, tarde, mal, peligroso, no pudo evitar quererla mucho, mucho. Y sentirse como si ella hubiera sido la parte que le faltaba. La paz, en medio del torbellino que era su vida. La sonrisa, cuando él sólo rogaba la muerte. La esperanza, a pesar de todo.  
Espera un mundo mejor. Mira la casa, delante de la cual lo ha dejado Remus, mira la casa, enorme, vieja, entrañable, y suspira, por un mundo mejor. Un mundo donde ella sobreviva, sea feliz, siga adelante, sin nada que empañe su futuro. Donde no haya grupos racistas que amenacen con un nuevo e injusto orden. Donde un asesino en serie no tenga poder alguno.  
Empieza a andar, un pie tras otro. La esperanza. Se enamoró de ella, y la hizo abanderada de la esperanza. De la paz. De todo aquello por lo que merecería la pena vivir. Porque era así como la resumía: aquello por lo que merecía la pena vivir. No podía imaginar el mundo sin contemplarlo a través de sus ojos. No podía ver belleza si no estaba ella a su lado, para verla también. O, sin estar a su lado, que estuviera, simplemente, presente, porque no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto, siempre residente, siempre un nivel bajo de conciencia que le permitía seguir a lo suyo pero que, a la vez, la hacía siempre cercana. Enamorado. Ilusionado como un niño, centrado en ella como nunca lo había estado jamás. Loco, porque sólo un loco se dejaría caer en una cosa así en los albores de la batalla final. Loco, porque no había podido controlarlo para nada. Enamorado. Enamorado. Enamorado.  
¿Cuándo le cayó la venda de los ojos? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era una locura, que no podía seguir? Da una patada a una piedrecita, mira hacia arriba, al tejado que es la delicia de todos los Weasley desde chiquitines, la ventana de su habitación, las cortinas revoloteando en la de al lado, abierta de par en par. Imagina que coge un granito de grava, que lo tira arriba, que hace que golpee en cualquier ventana. Se juega a suertes en cuál. ¿Quizás la de Bill...? ¿La de Charlie? ¿Los gemelos, al otro lado de la casa? Tira una piedra, para llamarle la atención. Prueba una, y otra, y otra, hasta que ella se da por aludida. Sale a la ventana. Con el pelo en dos firmes trenzas. Con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Colorada y sucia, reluciente bajo el sol.  
Su estómago se cierra, lleno de nudos de ansiedad. Nunca picaría. Nunca llamaría. Nunca haría nada de eso. ¿Por qué hacerlo más complicado, si lo suficiente será ya? Es mejor que siga su impulso más visceral, que entre a la casa, que la busque. A grandes zancadas, vuelve a la cocina, cruza el comedor, saluda a la señora Weasley con un movimiento de cabeza, y corre escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera irá a su encuentro. Le da igual dónde esté. Tiene clarísimo que no va a haber nada más, que no va a avanzar ni un ápice, que no va a permitir que caigan de aún más arriba. Raudo, entra en su habitación, va al armario, saca una bolsa marrón. No es suyo, pero lo tomará prestado, antes que ir a pedir el suyo. Ojalá pudiera evitarse todas las explicaciones. Si pudiera enfrentarse tan sólo a Moody, y salvarse de las pelirrojas, todo sería más fácil. Si pudiera saltarse también a Remus. Y a Tonks. Y a Hermione. Bufa, y mete, sin mucho orden, toda la ropa que tiene en el macuto. Todo lo que reconoce como suyo. Una pastilla de jabón, que toma prestada, y un peine. Calcetines de Ron. Una chaqueta, también Weasley, aunque no sabe decir de quién, por si la necesita. Sólo lo ha llenado hasta menos de la mitad cuando se queda sin cosas que meter. Un fugitivo no lleva mucho encima. No se lo puede permitir. Revuelve un poco en el interior, comprobándolo todo, removiendo y desordenando. Persigue únicamente que ocupe más: por eso desdobla el pijama, separa los calcetines de su par, busca posturas raras para el peine, para que necesite más espacio. No quiere preguntas. No quiere saber nada más, de ninguno de ellos.  
Suspira otra vez, se da por satisfecho, cierra la bolsa con cuidado de no apretar el contenido, para que no salga el aire que pueda quedar en los pliegues. Podría quedarse hasta que Moody lo dijera. Podría quedarse hasta que fuera el momento, e irse sólo luego, sólo justificado, sólo por necesidad. ¿Dónde irá, ahora? No lo tiene claro. Ése es su refugio. Es donde está planeado que se quede. Puede que Moody se enfade por su desobediencia. Que lo cuestione. Y, la verdad, le da igual.  
Tiene que irse. Sale al pasillo, cargado, se detiene para asegurar los cordones de sus zapatos, baja las escaleras con tanto ímpetu como las ha subido. La reunión de la Orden aún no ha empezado. No quiere participar en ella. Los miembros ni siquiera están ahí todavía. Sólo Remus, y Tonks. ¿Moody aún no ha llegado? Se lo pregunta a la señora Weasley, que se ha sentado en el sofá del comedor a charlar con los otros dos. Aún no, le contesta. Y no le va a gustar lo que planeas, añade Remus.  
No le va a gustar. Se sienta junto a la señora Weasley, que le hace un sitio, y deja caer pesadamente la bolsa en el suelo, entre sus pies. No le va a gustar. Desearía ser dueño de sus decisiones, ni por un momento. Que los que no están directamente implicados en ellas no se metieran donde no les han llamado. Cierra los ojos, se estira hacia atrás, inclina la cabeza hacia el techo, como si contemplara algo. Al menos sabe que es la decisión adecuada. Que es lo que tiene que hacer. Él es un estorbo, y los dos sufrirán lo suficiente al final. Tiene que irse. Se alegrará de irse. Es lo mejor que puede hacer, lo que debe hacer, lo que hará. Irá a la antigua casa Black, el Cuchitril, como lo llama Gin, se esconderá allí, le dirá a Moody que no necesita un descanso tan largo. Que se den prisa. Que quiere acabar con aquello ya. Que no va a perder más tiempo, que sólo quiere entrenar y entrenar. Ser el mejor. Saber cómo matarlo, llegado el momento. Quiere entregarse en cuerpo y alma, para que ese abandono borre todo lo demás. Hacer algo sólido, seguro, darse, para acabar con sus dudas, con su libertad, con sus deseos. Abre los ojos, se arrellana en el asiento, mira la ventana que tiene detrás. Un sol precioso, es innegable. Aquella casa no tiene ni punto de comparación con el Cuchitril. No los obligará más a ir allí. Si él no está, ellas no serán necesarias. No tendrán una faena definida, ni siquiera intermitente. No dependerán de cuándo aparezca, ni de cómo llegue, ni de qué necesite. Podrán quedarse allí, donde Gin es más feliz, donde puede ver el sol, y la luna, y sentir el viento, y él estará más tranquilo, con Remus, con Moody, solo donde sea. No quiere más niñeras. No quiere arrastrar a más gente.  
Baja las escaleras, despacio, cargada, y distingue sus pasos y los identifica como de ella mucho antes de que entre en su campo de visión. Cierra los ojos, intenta parecer dormido, aprieta con los tobillos el bulto entre sus pies. Ginny. La oye dejar algo en el suelo, y se la imagina cargada con un cesto de ropa limpia que distribuir por la cocina y el comedor. Oye cómo la saludan, cómo la invitan a sentarse, y se gira hacia ella y abre los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa cansada. Ella le devuelve la mirada, sin expresión, un momento, antes de sonreírle también. Pero es una sonrisa débil, sin ganas, y ve cómo su mirada se posa, pesada, incontenible, en la bolsa a sus pies. Entrecierra los ojos, se muerde el labio, alza las cejas y mira a su madre, con otra sonrisa chiquitina bailándole en los labios, con otro gesto cansado, desganado. La señora Weasley habla, pero Harry ni la escucha. ¿Algo de lo que hacía Gin arriba? Qué más da. Sabe que lo ha entendido, que lo ha leído, que ha hecho que aparezcan tres líneas paralelas en su frente, de preocupación, de pena, de malestar. No sabe de qué exactamente, y no le importa. Son culpa suya, y eso basta. Que lo sabe. Que no lo entiende, que no lo quiere. ¿Gin? ¿Ginny...? ¿Cómo decirle por qué se va, cuando no quiere que lo sepa? ¿Cómo explicárselo, si no quiere hablar con ella más de lo necesario...? Le contesta a su madre, sonríe más decididamente, bromea, hasta ríe cuando Remus ríe también, y se acerca y se sienta junto a él. No junto a Harry, donde él hubiera querido, donde hubiera tenido que ser, sino junto a Remus, al otro lado, en la silla, entre éste y Tonks. Se sienta, se toca la mejilla, apartando algún cabello invisible, cruza los brazos y mira a Harry. Él alza las cejas también, le sonríe, le pide perdón con sólo una mirada. No es que no la quiera. No es que no valore su compañía. Justo al revés. Justo al revés. No se lo puede explicar, pero no es nada de lo que pueda pensar. De verdad que no.  
- Te dejas ropa - dice, tan sólo, señalando con un movimiento de cejas el petate a sus pies. - Está tendida, pero, si te quedas a comer, seguro que estará seca, para después.  
Tonks la mira primero a ella y luego a Harry. La señora Weasley se gira hacia él, también. La mirada de Remus es evidentemente de reto.  
- Sí - responde, con un suspiro. - Pero no te preocupes, no la necesito.  
- Así, ¿ya te vas? - interviene la señora Weasley. - Pero si no hace nada que has venido. ¡No has podido descansar casi!  
Se encoge de hombros, y sólo mira a Ginny. Es la última vez. La última vez. La última, última vez.  
- Hablaré con Moody - sigue su madre. - No puede ser que vuelvas ya. Normalmente...  
- Moody no tiene nada que ver con esto - suple Remus, y Harry tiene que contenerse para no dirigirle una mirada airada. - El final se acerca, Molly, y Harry quiere estar preparado.  
Ginny asiente y sonríe levemente a su madre, para tranquilizarla.  
- Además, mamá, la Madriguera no es un refugio demasiado bueno - explica, con voz paciente. - Igual puede descansar aquí que en cualquier otro sitio, ¿no?  
Otra vez, todos lo miran. Exigentes. Esperando su respuesta. En cualquier otro sitio. El brillo de los ojos de Remus hace que se cuestione si tenía que explicárselo todo, y si no hubiera sido mejor llevarse ciertos secretos a la tumba. Cualquier otro sitio. La traducción es evidente: la casa de Cho. La compañía de Cho. Cualquier otro sitio, donde esté ella.  
- No necesito más descanso - gruñe. - Estoy bien, y quiero volver al trabajo. Estas pausas son exageradas.  
La señora Weasley asiente y se levanta.  
- Te prepararé algo de comer, para que te lo lleves. Y la ropa, Ginny, cariño, podemos dejarle la de Charlie, ¿no? Hay un par de camisas en el altillo que le irían bien. Y la próxima vez ya le daremos la suya...  
Ginny asiente, se levanta también y acompaña a su madre a la cocina. Él vuelve a cerrar los ojos, sin ganas de ver siquiera a Remus, vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo, la cara girada hacia el techo, y la observa, por una rendija diminuta, entre las pestañas, casi borrosa, cómo sale, cómo se mueve, cómo atiende a su madre, a lo que le va diciendo, a lo que va pensando en voz alta.  
La última vez. La última vez. Es un pensamiento entre consolador y aterrador. No verla más. No tener la tentación. No tener que temerla. No notar ese dolor. Esa necesidad. La dulzura que la envuelve, la ternura que lo inunda cada vez que la ve, que piensa en el tacto de su mejilla, en su sonrisa sincera. La última vez. Y luego, concentrado en lo que tiene que ser. En lo que ha de conseguir. Completamente centrado, motivado, deseando acabar de una santa vez. Porque hay cosas peores que la muerte, cosas mucho peores que la muerte, y él las conoce, las sabe, las imagina nítidamente, y sabe qué tiene que hacer para evitarlas. Para no caer en ellas. Para alejarlas de lo probable, aunque siempre se queden en lo posible. No verla más. No empeorar su situación, que no la relacionen con él, que no haya rumores corriendo sobre cómo de loco está por ella y cómo de fácil sería matarlo, poniéndola como prenda. Que no la toquen. Que no le hagan daño.  
Se pregunta si ella lo salvará a él. Si sacará de ahí, precisamente, la fuerza para acabar con todo. De la necesidad de salvarla. De la necesidad de hacer un mundo mejor. Porque no se engaña, por mucho que venda Voldemort: la rabia, el orgullo, los ideales, nada es tan fuerte como el miedo. Como la protección. Como la desesperación, por amor, la entrega por los demás y nunca por ti. ¿Será la inspiración que necesita? ¿Pensará en ella antes de morir, mientras lo arrastra? La inspiración, pero a distancia. La inspiración, revisitada sólo en el pensamiento, y no en carne y hueso, no volviéndola a ver, no cayendo de nuevo a sus pies. Ha visto el macuto, y ha entendido que se iba. Probablemente ha visto que lo hacía por voluntad propia incluso antes del comentario de Remus, ha visto que huía, ha imaginado por qué, con Cho o sin ella. Probablemente esté hasta un poco enfadada con él. Decepcionada. Dolida. ¿Sí? No lo sabe. No tiene manera de saberlo. Y ni va a preguntar, ni va a hablar, ni imaginará más que cuando se le escape, cuando pierda el control de sí mismo y vuelva a pensar en ella, y en ella, y en ella, en esas noches horribles que le permite Moody entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, esas noches al raso, esas noches incómodas y casi sin dormir, porque no se lo puede permitir. ¿Dolida? ¿Lo ha entendido todo? ¿Y si, incluso mientras huye, ella ya lo sabe todo, lo conoce todo, entiende qué es mentira y qué finge, y sólo lo deja seguir porque, bueno, ella es así, ella consiente, ella hace lo que tiene que hacer, lo hace todo tal y como él lo necesita, desde siempre, justo lo que él necesita? Siempre lo que necesita. ¿Lo sabe, se da cuenta? ¿Es voluntario, o simplemente es así, espontánea, natural? La sonrisa que necesita. El descanso que necesita. El refugio, el afecto, el cariño y la dulzura. ¿La quiere demasiado y todo se lo achaca, o es realmente el contrapunto que le hace seguir adelante? Suspira, cierra más fuerte los ojos, se decide a irse pronto, enseguida, en cuanto coman, tan pronto como vea a Moody. No le ve la diferencia. La quiere demasiado, y por eso es lo que le hace seguir adelante. ¿Pero lo sabe, lo sabe? No lo puede saber. No puede haber leído tan claramente en él. ¿Verdad? La quiere, y se le escapa, pero no es tan evidente. Y la coartada de Cho aún no ha caído. Ella aún se la cree. Y la señora Weasley. Falsa, completamente falsa, falsa, falsa, falsísima, pero se la creen. Lo creen ocupado. Enamorado. Volviendo a golpear una vez y otra esa misma pared, la que más dolía, hace meses, la que se empeñaba en golpear por motivos que ahora no acierta a comprender bien. Enamorado. Pero de Cho.  
Se va a ir, y no va a ser especial. Esta última vez, no va a ser especial. Quizás no la vea más, quizás no vuelva a venir, nunca, quizás ya lo siguiente sea su muerte, al día siguiente, al cabo de una semana, después de un año. Morir, al lado de Voldemort. Morir, al lado de los Malfoy, Black, ahora Lestranges, los McNair, Nott, Avery. Morir, morir, morir, y no verla más. No va a ser especial. No lo va a ser. No puede serlo, no puede dejar unos recuerdos, no puede dejar la promesa de lo que hubiera pasado si no. Por eso se va. Por no dejar promesas. Por cortar esperanzas. Por no dar pie.  
Por eso y, no se engaña, no se engaña, y Remus tendrá siempre su parte de razón, aunque no se la dé, aunque no se la pueda conceder, y porque no es tan fuerte. Porque la adora. Más de lo que quiso, mucho más, jamás a Cho. Más de lo que cree poder llegar a querer nunca a nadie, porque la necesita más y más y más, cada día, cada instante. Porque ella guarda toda su esperanza, la que se niega, de la que vive.  
Y no es tan fuerte.  
Y, si ha de ser él quien se encargue de Voldemort, no puede permitirse la duda. La vacilación. No puede aferrarse a la vida. No puede quererlo. No puede tener motivos para quedarse.  
No puede.  
No puede. 


	8. Duele

  
  
**Frío**  
_Capítulo 8: Duele_  
  
Da una vuelta en la cama, y otra, y otra, y por fin se rinde. Es el segundo día y el agotamiento total, la más pura necesidad de descanso, han dejado paso, después de más de doce horas de reposo ininterrumpido, al insomnio de siempre. La noche anterior cayó rendido incluso antes de que su cabeza rozara la almohada. Sin hambre, sin ganas de charlar, sin más que el más puro cansancio, embotándolo, sobrepasándolo. Hoy, en cambio, lleva horas contemplando el techo, las irregularidades de las paredes, el edredón arrugado, salido, desordenado, y sólo siente frío. Frío. Es invierno, acaba de comenzar un nuevo año, aunque a él, entre Moody y compañía, le haya pasado desapercibido, y la casa de Remus es un refugio mediano cuando el viento arrecia y las temperaturas bajan. Intenta subir las mantas hasta su barbilla, mientras las mantiene controladas por abajo, apretándolas entre los pies. Intenta hacerse un ovillo y cerrar los ojos, dejar la mente en blanco, hacer como que no lo nota. Hace un frío que se cala hasta los huesos, que se mete con él en la cama, que se hace un nidito en alguna parte de él mismo. El silbido suave, sostenido, del viento en la ventana, queda amortiguado cuando se gira, hunde una oreja en un cojín y se tapa el otro con el brazo, y con él desaparece cualquier distracción, cualquier estímulo externo. Frío, sobre todo en los pies, pero un frío que acabará por remitir cuando las sábanas se calienten. Oscuridad, de la habitación, y la de detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Y, en el casi silencio, sólo se puede escuchar a sí mismo.  
El insomnio, como el frío, se ha ido estableciendo, poco a poco, en su rutina. Duerme poco y mal siempre, mientras está de servicio, mientras se prepara para lo que quiera que haya de pasar. Alerta constante, que dice Moody, y alerta constante es, sin sueño, sin comodidad, sin más que extenuantes exageraciones en forma de pruebas de resistencia y concentración. Ha aprendido mucho, pero una de las cosas con las que carga es con la falta de noción de cansancio. O no. Cansado, está. Agotado. Completamente vacío de toda voluntad de seguir, con ganas de acabar de una santa vez. Pero no tiene conciencia de tener sueño. De necesitar la cama. No tiene el hábito de meterse en ella y descansar de verdad.  
¿Y qué hace, en su lugar...?  
Tiene atascado, en algún sitio recóndito, pero recurridísimo, de su cabecita, la versión amable del mundo, que es lo que hubiera sido su vida de no haberse estropeado un cierto Halloween. Casi oye a sus padres, tan nítidos como si no los hubiera perdido jamás. No es famoso, Voldemort no lo persigue. Cho nunca se ha fijado en él, y se ha ahorrado los años perdidos en intentar comprenderla. Cedric sigue vivo, y Sirius, y nunca ha visto Azkaban más que en pesadillas. Es un padrino atento, con el que siempre puede hablar, con el que bromea y lo comparte todo, casi igual que como con su padre. Y Remus es el de siempre, pero con menos preocupaciones, con menos peso sobre sus hombros. Distante, por lo que arrastra desde siempre, pero no marcado por la culpabilidad, por haber dejado perder, por todo lo que desaparecido. Remus está bien, ríe, de vez en cuando, bromea con su padre, y con Sirius. Celebran las Navidades juntos, se hacen todos regalos, discuten, no se ponen de acuerdo, y luego hacen las paces y ríen, ríen, ríen. Porque hace demasiado que, fuera de su cabecita y sus ensoñaciones estúpidas, no escucha ni una sola risa sincera o alegre.  
Todo es diferente, y fue a Hogwarts, y Ginny no estaba loca por él. No se enamoró de él, porque no era ninguna celebridad. Acabó en Gryffindor, y Ron se hizo su mejor amigo, o Neville, o Dean, o Séamus. Depende del día, cambia la versión. Depende de lo que se quiera a sí mismo, de las ganas que tenga de castigarse, es Ron o es otro. Depende. No puede ser siempre el mismo, no puede ser siempre Ron, porque no sería justo, porque no sería seguro que, en el mundo diferente, todo fuera a ir bien, todo lo bueno fuera a ir como en aquél, y todo lo malo justo al revés. Y como no lo puede saber, porque no fue, como no lo puede saber, pues se conforma con cambiar de versión según el día.  
A Cho sí que no. No la hace con él. Ella, ni buena, ni mala, en su vida, sino tan sólo un diminuto fiasco que a veces aún le duele, porque duelen las cosas que frustran, y duelen las cosas que no salen, sobre todo si queda la duda de si uno podría haber hecho más por intentarlas, no la hace loca por él. Después de todo, hubo un Cedric, en su vida. Cedric. Y en el mundo diferente, no murió. Voldemort no lo tomó como molestia prescindible, porque no tuvo ocasión, y él vive, y Cho y él lo intentaron, y salió, o no, pero Cho no acabó con él, no, no, no, no. Le cansa sólo imaginarlo. Y no quiere revivir aquello, porque, en el fondo, duele, y la quería.  
A veces es amigo de Ron, el mejor amigo de Ron, pero sin obligarlo a pasar por todas las pruebas, sin Scabbers, sin ajedrez, sin arañas gigantescas ni locuras con ramas y raíces. A veces Ron es tan amigo suyo, y los dos de Hermione, como siempre. Y Ron ha acabado con Hermione, porque él no se lo imagina de otra manera, y Ron tiene un montón de hermanos, justo los mismo que tiene en el mundo real, y todos conocen a Harry, quién más, quién menos, pero como el amigo sin importancia de Ron, y no por los libros de historia contemporánea.  
Y, entre ellos, está Ginny, Ginny, la guardiana del nidito frío del alma de Harry, pero en versiones completamente diferentes. Según el humor. Según cuánto se odie, que pocas veces es poco. Según si se soporta, si ve su último gesto, abandonarla, como un acto necesario, o si se sabe un cobarde, un cochino cobarde, un gallina que sale corriendo ante la más mínima posibilidad de tener que sufrir por alguien más. Según el día, Ginny es sólo una hermana de Ron más. De la que Harry, el Harry del mundo diferente, puede fingir no haberse enamorado nunca. O haberse enamorado, pero no habérselo confesado jamás. Llevarlo como puramente platónico, mientras ella se enrolla con algún jugador de Quidditch, chicarrón y buen mozo, jugador en alguna posición como dios manda, chicarrón fuerte, cuadrado, horriblemente atractivo, y no un simple buscador, delgaducho, ligero, poquita cosa y, encima, feo y despeinado. Eso sí, sin cicatriz, por una vez, dado que está en el mundo diferente. Sin cicatriz. Pero el mismo de siempre.  
Cuando más rabia se tiene, en cambio, Ginny está completamente contra él, en su cabecita. Él está loco por ella, tan loco como ahora, tan loco como de verdad, y se conocen, y ella sabe cómo es él, y lo que siente. Y lo desprecia por ello, no lo corresponde, es abiertamente negativa. Lo manda a paseo. Lo ve como una molestia, alguien que siempre está en medio, las exigencias del cual no soporta, y pasea ante él sus novios, como un deber, para recordarle qué hay entre ellos, y para ver si al niño se le pasa de una vez la tontería.  
Es lo justo. Imaginar un mundo mejor, un mundo donde las cosas malas no han pasado, e imaginar que las cosas malas tampoco le han pasado a Ginny. Que no se ha fijado nunca en él. Que nunca se ha enamorado, para recibir sus negativas fácticas. Que nunca ha pasado con él días enteros, conviviendo, cuidándole, animándole, después de que Moody lo dejara, hecho polvo, en la puerta del Cuchitril, que nunca lo ha abrazado, le ha dado toda su esperanza, ha dejado que la besara, que se fundiera en ella, que se quedara con su calidez, para luego mandarla a paseo sólo semanas más tarde, para luego mentirle diciéndole que había vuelto con Cho, para luego herirla faltando a su recuerdo con la simple mención de la otra, para luego huir de ella cuando, sencillamente, no podía aguantar más la presión.  
Nunca imagina, en cambio, la versión fácil. La bonita. La que debería de ser, en un cuento de hadas, la que haría de él un hombre feliz y sin retorcer. Nunca. Total, las hadas son tontas. Esas cosas nunca pasan. A él, no. Nunca. Nunca. Al menos, no puede creer otra cosa. Nunca. Y sería cruel imaginar que sí, ni siquiera en ese mundo diferente, mejorado, editado a gusto del consumidor.  
La vida es una broma de mal gusto. La vida duele. Duele tanto que aturde. La vida se hiende, una vez y otra, cada vez más punzante, desgarra cada vez más profundamente, las entrañas, y ni así se puede abandonar. El mundo que le ha tocado vivir es horrible. La vida que ha llevado hasta ahora, la odia. Con todo su ser. Ni un sólo momento ha tenido sentido. Ni uno sólo ha salido como debía. O sí. Alguno sí. Pero no en contexto, no como debía, no como a él le hubiera gustado.  
Ginny es su refugio. Se da cuenta de que ha exteriorizado todos los sentimientos agradables, todas las cosas bonitas, las ha sacado de sí y las ha puesto en ella. Es todo lo que necesita. Es la calma, cálida, cálida, el contacto, la casita donde esconderse de todo lo malo. El descanso y la paz. El negativo de lo que le sobra a su sórdido mundo real.  
Lo único que merece la pena en su vida. Lo único. Y en ella se incluye a Ron, y Hermione, y la señora Weasley, y los demás. Ella engloba todo el sentimiento de familia. De amigos. De los que están a tu lado, pase lo que pase, y entienden, y esperan, y saben.  
Pero ni todos ellos dan sentido a su existencia. Ni todos ellos, ni la misma Ginny, aunque nada importe más en el mundo, puede contrarrestar el peso de todo lo demás. Le duele. Le duele. Quiere a sus padres. Y a Sirius. Y quiere que todo se acabe, y que lo dejen en paz, porque él puede ser temerario, puede no tener cabales, puede ser un desastre y no pensar antes de actuar, pero él no tiene culpa de nada. Merlín, él no ha hecho nada. Él no escogió perder a sus padres para conseguir la Primera Calma, esa decena y pico de años sin muertes. No fue él quien se marcó a sí mismo. De haber sabido el precio, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Ni siquiera fue él el causante de la Profecía. Y, ya puestos, ¿por qué él, por qué él? ¿Por qué no Neville, si podrían haber sido cualquiera de los dos? ¿Por qué no Neville, y que a él le hubieran dejado en paz...?  
Sus padres se metieron en la Orden. Sabe que es ridículo reprochárselo, y sabe que es lo único que se podía hacer, en ese momento, lo único que estaba bien. Había que luchar. Era necesario. No podían ignorar lo que pasaba. En eso, los entiende. ¿Se puede vivir sabiendo que podrías haber ayudado a evitar muertes, pero sin haber movido un dedo? ¿Se puede pasar de todo...? Él es inconsciente. Todo el mundo dice que no tiene que hacerlo todo él. Que puede confiar en los demás, que puede delegar, dicen un montón de cosas. Pero ¿se puede vivir en la inactividad? No con su carácter. Él no sabría. No siendo como es él, no. Ni, en vista de la implicación de los Weasley, por ejemplo, tampoco siendo una persona consciente. Una persona informada, y con criterio. Una buena persona.  
Quizás están todos locos.  
Pero, aunque no justifiquen su vida, aunque un puñado de momentos preciosos no sea suficiente para darle sentido a todo, ¿qué le queda por hacer? Aunque no quisiera seguir viviendo, aunque no soportara más el peso, y quisiera rendirse y mandarlo todo bien lejos, ¿qué podría hacer? El suicidio nunca le ha parecido una opción pero, ante el cansancio, si superara el borde que ya roza, y no aguantara nada más, ¿podría? ¿Podría? Todas las esperanzas están puestas en él. Todos dicen que delegue pero, a la vez, todos sospechan que él es la oportunidad. No la única, quizás, porque si falla habrán de seguirlo intentando, y tarde o temprano lo lograrán, porque no les queda más remedio que probar una y otra vez, hasta que lo hagan, o hasta que se queden sin fuerzas, pero es la oportunidad. El que lo puede matar. El que puede hacer algo, marcar una diferencia. Y él también lo cree: ahora mismo, de él depende la salvación. No. Aunque superara el umbral, aunque no pudiera más, aunque aceptara el suicidio... no podría. No se lo podría permitir. Todo depende de que se comporte. De que aguante. Y no quiere ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si no lo hace. Si se rinde. Las consecuencias, en Ginny, por ejemplo. En Ron. En Remus. Perseguidos. Cazados. Muertos... torturados.  
Si hay algo que sabe, es que, por mucho que lacere la vida, no puede sucumbir a ella.  
Genial.  
Sucumbir a la vida, o a la muerte. Su vida parece una cuestión de matices. Voldemort murió al enfrentarse a él; sí, pero... Él sobrevivió a su maldición; sí, pero... Ama a Ginny; sí, pero... Desea morir, sí, pero no puede dejarse. Desea vivir, sí, pero tampoco se deja. Ni suicido, ni amor, y Moody dice que tiene que tener ganas, que tiene que poner voluntad, que la motivación es importante. ¡¿Pero ganas, de qué?! ¿De matarlo? ¿Y para qué...? ¡Si la pesadilla no acabará jamás, jamás, jamás...!  
Moody... Moody dice muchas cosas. Moody es, quizás, el causante de los matices. A Moody, a veces, achaca la culpa de todo. ¿Inmerecidamente? Bueno, quizás no fuera culpa suya lo del Halloween del ochenta y uno. Quizás no. Aunque quizás hubiera podido hacer algo. Quizás no fuera culpa suya lo de la profecía de Trelawney. Que, en el fondo, es la culpable de todo. Y quizás Moody no tuviera nada que ver en el dichoso cambio de un chico huérfano a un Lord despiadado. Quizás no.  
Pero pasa con él muchas horas del día. Vive con él. Se odia, con él. Se obliga a cosas difícilmente humanas, con él. Por él. Él, encima, fastidiando con comentarios apreciativos que rara vez son positivos. ¿No tiene que culpar a Moody? Culparía a Voldemort, pero es que Ojo Loco le pilla más cerca.  
Tampoco es cierto que crea que la pesadilla no acabará jamás. Sí. Acabará. Cuando se enfrente a Voldemort, y lo venza, y caigan los dos, porque, no puede creer otra cosa, él no sobrevivirá a su enemigo de todos los tiempos, a ver si iba a tener sentido que Harry Potter viviera sin tener a Lord Voldemort persiguiéndole los talones, si es que no puede creer que pueda tener tanta suerte, cuando caigan los dos todo habrá acabado, todo estará, todo será, por fin, historia. Morirá, cerrará los ojos, y pensará, justo antes de desvanecerse, en ella. Y, como último pensamiento, se quedará flotando en él para siempre, para toda la eternidad, por siempre jamás. Y todo se habrá acabado, y todos podrán seguir adelante, sin peligro, sin miedo, y encima él no estará allí para sufrir por ellos.  
Porque, de todo, lo que le da más miedo, del mundo, es tener que sufrir por ellos. Pensar en si estarán bien, en cada momento del día. Imaginar mil escenas dramáticas, y tener que convencerse de que no. Saber que están expuestos, y tener que pensar en la efectividad de las medidas de seguridad, y en como de precavidos son, por necesidad.  
En el fondo, es un cobarde. Porque sufre por ellos, sufre mucho por ellos, desde la distancia. Pero, si ha dejado a Ginny, si ha salido corriendo, es por no ver cómo la pone en peligro.  
Y si quiere morir...  
Es un cobarde. 

_

* * *

_

_Em... Sí, he estado silenciosa mucho tiempo. Y lo siento. Lo siento de veras. He pasado por una mala época. Pocos ánimos, y esas cosas. Sin motivo definido. Y, sencillamente, no podía ponerme a escribir._

_Lo siento mucho. Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. :$ Sois... una pasada. En serio. ._


	9. Morir

**Frío**

_Capítulo 9: Morir_

No lo despierta, pero sí lo saca de la inconsciente apatía. No lo despierta, porque no dormía, pero sí hace que se interese, que note, que busque información fuera de su propio cuerpo. Cuerpo que, además, es muy aburrido: bruma nebulosa por todas partes, el cerebro más embotado de lo que creía posible y, cuando no, sólo dolor, pinchazos, la sensación de presión y calor que acompaña a la segura hinchazón.

Es una mano. Sólo una mano. Tocándole la frente. Los labios. El cuello. Una mano helada, helada, aunque imagina que probablemente lo nota más por lo caliente que está él que por lo fría de la mano en sí. Una mano que lo tapa con cuidado, le aparta el pelo de la frente, y...

La imagina. La imagina a su lado. Le duele todo lo que nota y, si consiguiera razonar coherentemente, le asustaría todo lo que lo que no nota. Recuerda la caída, las maldiciones que le han llegado, a Moody, el suelo, las rocas, y se imagina en casa, en la cama, con alguien cuidándole. Con ella cuidándole. Que sabe que no. Que puede ser cualquiera. Que no, que no, que no. No tiene por qué ser ella. No tiene por qué, no es probable, quizás no sea ni posible. Pero...

La imagina. Esa mano, esa mano que ahora no nota, esa mano que aún podría llamar, en su memoria, al posarse en la mejilla, la imagina suya. Y siente ganas de llorar, de dolor, de necesidad, de saber que no es ella, a pesar de que él la quiere, la desea, la imagina allí. No será ella, no será ella, y no quiere saberlo. No quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere demostrar estar despierto, no hará ningún movimiento, ninguno, ninguno, porque no quiere que quienquiera que sea se dé cuenta de que está despierto y hable, lo llame, y rompa, con una sola voz disonante, diferente, la burbuja en la que puede olvidar quién es y qué ha pasado.

Y quiere llorar, porque la quiere, y se fue para no quererla tanto, y se fue porque no podía soportar portarse bien estando cerca, se fue por no ponerla en peligro y por diez mil razones más, pero, débil, indefenso, dentro de un cuerpo dolorido, lo que siente por ella, ahora, después de la distancia, es casi insoportable. No será ella. Esa mano no será ella. Pero la necesidad de que sí que lo sea, las ganas de abrir los ojos y volverla a ver, las ganas de volver a oler, ver, tocar, son demasiado fuertes. Peores. Mucho peores.

O sea, que no puede ser ella. No puede serlo. No puede serlo. No... lo aguantaría. Otra vez... otra vez, no. Ahora que sabe cómo es estar lejos...

En parte, las lágrimas que se reúnen tras sus párpados cerrados, las lágrimas que no llegará a verter pero que se convocan a ellas mismas, las ganas de llorar, son, no se engaña, por el dolor. El hombro le hierve. La cadera contraria parece molida, por las sensaciones que le llegan. El estómago... no quiere pensar en cómo le duele, porque le falta la respiración, y sólo le falta complicar aún más las cosas con inventarios que pueden afectar más a su no poco impresionable persona. Aprensivo, y él sin saberlo. Hace un amago de poner los ojos en blanco, aun tras los párpados cerrados, pero se detiene nada más empezar, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, las náuseas en la garganta. Casi a la vez, un leve ruido de ropa que se mueve junto a él. La mano no reaparece, pero, al parecer, tampoco está lejos. Vale. Calma. Paciencia. Tiene que... relajarse. Tomárselo con calma. El corazón late entre sus ojos, fuerte, punzante. El mareo hace que le cueste pensar cada vez más, hasta que su mundo se vuelve, simplemente, negro, no sabría decir durante cuánto tiempo.

Vuelve a salir del atontamiento sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Otra vez el ruido de ropa. Pasos, muy suaves. Rodea la cama, de su derecha a su izquierda, mueve algo, regresa a la derecha. Se sienta, imagina. Y la mano contra la suya, cogiéndosela. Alzándola. Y algo suave roza el dorso, lo acaricia, se queda.

Merlín. Tiene que ser ella. Tiene que ser ella. Tiene tantas esperanzas que imaginar¡sólo imaginar, que sea alguien diferente, hace que el estómago se le contraiga. Y cómo duele. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.

-Ssh –oye que susurra, quienquiera que sea.- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

-Ginny... –repite, esta vez más consciente. Tiene la garganta seca, los labios le molestan, tirantes, y le sale sólo como un murmullo sin voz, pero es reconocible. Ginny. Ginny. Está... Está ahí.

-Ssh –le repite, y, aun a través del embrollo mental, del dolor, del cansancio, se le borran las dudas, es su voz, su voz.- Sssh. Duerme, Harry. Descansa.

No. No. Se tensa. Tiene sueño, está cansado, le duele todo. Pero ni en broma se va a poner a dormir si ella...

Abre los ojos, sólo una rendija. La penumbra de la habitación es suficiente como para molestarlo, desacostumbrado como está, ahora mismo, a la luz, y tiene que parpadear un par de veces con dificultad.

-Ginny –vuelve a decir, mientras los abre de nuevo e intenta enfocarla. La mancha rojiza a su derecha es, indudablemente ella, la mancha rojiza y rosa pálido, ese color suave de su piel, y sus pequitas... Sonríe, inspira con cuidado y la mira, fijamente, sediento, no sin miedo de que desaparezca a la que él cierre los ojos.- Hola.

-Hola –responde ella, con una risa suave, divertida, imagina, por el saludo.- ¿Cómo estás, guapo?

Harry parpadea un par de veces, aún intentando enfocarla, antes de encogerse de hombros. Necesita sus gafas. Tiene que verla. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de las ganas que tenía de verla¡Quiere verla bien...! Quiere ver esa sonrisa, esos ojazos... no como manchones borrosos, no como contornos indefinidos. Quiere verla. Quiere...

La mano se le cae a medio camino, cae, muerta, en el aire. La ha intentado alargar hacia ella, ha intentado acercarse y tocarla, porque, oh, Merlín, tocarla¡tocarla, pero el hombro ha protestado estrepitosamente por el movimiento. Gime de dolor mientras la mano queda colgando, gime mientras Ginny la toma entre las suyas, mientras la coloca junto al cuerpo, sobre las sábanas, y se encoge sobre sí mismo, casi sólo mentalmente, puesto que se arriesga a moverse muy poco, mientras le acaricia la muñeca con los dedos, muy despacio, flojito, concentrado y absorbiendo todo lo que puede de ella, cara, pelo, hombros, y ese contacto inocente, suave, cosquilleante. La quiere. Por el amor de todo lo que le hace seguir luchando, cómo la quiere. Y él se había ido, y él no está preparado, ha bajado las defensas y ahora, de golpe, otra vez...

Se le cierran los ojos, de sueño, de agotamiento, y ni se da cuenta. Esa mano es absorbente, la calidez de las manos de Gin alrededor de la suya lo sobrepasa, y lo demás, vigilia, sueño, muerte, vida, Voldemort o quién sea, qué más da. Mientras no lo suelte...

Mucho, mucho después, aun con dolor, aun embotado, lo despierta un susurro suave. Lejano. Para ser sincero, no se da cuenta enseguida de que Ginny ya no está a su lado, ni siquiera cuando abre los ojos. Todo está demasiado confuso, y le cuesta situarse, y mucho menos aún recuerda el contacto. Tampoco nota rara la mano, no ha habido cambio reciente de temperatura, así que la ausencia no es demasiado nueva. Pero no lo registra al principio, no se da cuenta de quién estaba a su lado y, en cambio, busca a Moody, esa cara fea, vieja, arrugada...

Hasta que ve la casa. Hasta que ve el sillón.

El golpe es tan fuerte que se queda sin respiración. El dolor ha remitido en mucho, y su conciencia, quizás desafortunadamente, se ha despertado, con mucho más control, con mucha más energía. Le sigue doliendo, sí, pero todo es controlado, todo es más nítido, y se sorprende de verse allí. Plenamente consciente. Y, al recordar los instantes inmediatamente, en su recuerdo, anteriores, el contraste, con su estado entonces, cuando ha visto a Ginny, cuando le estrechaba la mano, es enorme.

Ginny estaba allí. Genial. Se ha hecho daño –no recuerda cómo, pero sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que le venga la secuencia exacta de errores que han hecho que el entrenamiento saliera mal- y lo han llevado allí. Error, pero, claro, ellos están empañados en todo lo que representa su vida anterior, la casa, la chica. Error. Se ha despertado, diciendo su nombre. Otro error, del cual sólo él es el culpable. Inconsciente, se le escapaba llamarla. Bueno. No es como si tuviera remedio. Se incorpora en la cama, dejando escapar alguna queja, pero sintiéndose al mando de su vida. Al contrario que diez, veinte, los que hayan sido, minutos antes.

Porque estaba allí, y ya no, y porque sigue oyendo murmullos, se gira, para ver qué hace Gin. Sabe que está allí. En la puerta. Es su voz, no hay dudas, y lo asalta un momento el recuerdo de esos murmullos, entrecortados, tan flojitos que casi ni él los oía, y sus susurros dulces. Sacude la cabeza. Se frota los ojos con una mano dormida. Los recuerdos son malos, malos, y atacan a traición. Ginny está en la puerta, hablando en voz baja con alguien. No es para tanto. No tiene por qué recordar nada más.

Todo está oscuro, incluso él. Al final del pasillo, más allá de la puerta en la que la intuye, hay una ventana, que lo ilumina todo, pero el marco de la puerta, y el dintel, sumen a Gin, y a quien sea, en una densa oscuridad. Al trasluz, su falda, su pelo, y las piernas de él, pero nada más, ni caras, ni la complexión de él, nada que le suene, nada que ayude. Lo más probable es que sea Remus. Lo más lógico es que sea Remus, o Arthur –demasiado bajo-, o Alastor –demasiado recto y, por todos los cielos, por favor, no- o Bill, o Charlie, o uno de los gemelos...

Se recuesta, hacia atrás, cuando su cuerpo no aguanta más la postura. Con la cabeza girada, la sigue mirando, pero la visión es mucho más parcial y, de no haberlos visto desde la otra perspectiva, probablemente ahora no entendería que hay dos personas en la entrada. Ginny. Maldita sea, maldita sea, cómo lo han llevado allí.

El dolor es como un sopor denso, seco, y, cuando se adueña de él, haría las más enormes tonterías. El dolor, y el sueño, lo desarman, y qué asco se da a sí mismo después, por la falta de voluntad, por la falta de carácter que demuestra, cuando lo afectan. Besar a Ginny. Decirle que la quiere. Llamarla, tomarla de la mano. Todo lo que ha hecho mal, desde el día que tomó la decisión de no volver a demostrar nada por ella, es culpa de uno, o de otro. Sueño y dolor. Las armas de Moody para fortalecerlo. Sus fiascos, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Se siente débil, y la llama. Se siente perdido, y la necesita. Una y otra vez. Y todo el tiempo que pasa por medio, plenamente consciente, decidiendo una y otra vez separarse, no verla más, no saber nada más de ella, todo ese tiempo, para nada. Para nada. No cuenta, no le da valor, se lo carga con una sola noche tonta, con un solo gesto de debilidad. Tanto como le cuesta, cuando, como ahora, está consciente...

La mira, y aparta todo lo demás. El dolor queda a un lado. Él mismo queda a un lado. Necesita razonar. Lógica. Comprensión. Nunca hubiera dicho que mantenerse lejos de alguien a quien quieres, precisamente porque lo quieres, y porque le harás daño, fuera tan increíblemente difícil. Se lo confiesa, en un pensamiento muy, muy chiquitín: lo que le pasa es que no quiere dejarla. No quiere perderla. No quiere mantenerla lejos. Y dentro de él lo sabe, que puede sobrevivir, y le aterra no hacerlo, y por eso se pone tan obtuso, pero, si sobrevive, no tiene ninguna duda, de que es ella a la que quiere a su lado. Y pasar el resto de su vida pagando sus errores, y pasar el resto de su vida haciéndolo mejor, para borrar todo lo malo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Ginny se gira, da un par de pasos, lo mira. No la ve hacerlo, pero cree que lo intuye, por cómo cambian las sombras, por cómo de inminente se nota su vuelta. Y los ojos le pesan, en el medio, y siente una picazón familiar, y sabe que el sueño lo ataca de nuevo. Mejor dormir que caer en la tentación, se dice. Mejor dormir que verla otra vez. Pero Ginny, efectivamente, se acerca, y no hay sueño, ni conciencia de tentación, ni nada de nada: Ginny se acerca y a él se le abren los ojos de par en par, y se pone en guardia. No por nada. No porque ella la ataque. Sólo, bueno, quiere ser consciente de sus actos.

-Estás despierto –le dice, con una sonrisa chiquitina, muy flojito.

-Sí –asiente él, y ella se acerca más, y tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla.- ¿Va todo bien?

-Oh, sí –le responde, y avanza la mano, probablemente no con ninguna finalidad en mente, no para nada, sino sólo por el contacto. Le arregla las sábanas junto al cuello. Le toma la temperatura. Piensa, con sentimientos encontrados, en que podría estársela tomando con un beso en la frente, y baja la vista, incómodo.

-¿Quién es? –dice, por no quedarse callado, y señala hacia la puerta. La vuelve a mirar, aun algo avergonzado. Algo del aspecto de Ginny no hace más que llamarle la atención, por cierto. Está rara, pero no sabe qué. El pelo... Lo deja pasar.

-¿Quién?

Se hace, evidentemente, por su expresión, por su mirada, la inocente. El interés de Harry se despierta sin remedio.

-Ahí, en la puerta –insiste.- ¿Con quién hablabas?

-¿Ahí? Con Fred.

Harry alza las cejas. Algo trama, y si Fred estaba implicado... Mira hacia la puerta. Él sigue allí, ausente, sin escuchar. De perfil. En el pasillo, la luz le da...

-¿Cómo estás...?

Ginny se sienta, en la cama, y lo mira, preocupada. Él se encoge de hombros, con mucha cautela, y la mira, con una media sonrisa.

-Bien –asegura.- Mándame a Moody cuando quieras, que seguimos.

Lo dice para hacerla reír, pero no arranca más que una sonrisa, y es de compromiso. Dios, cómo odia preocuparlos a todos. Bueno, cómo odia preocuparla a ella; lo cierto es que los demás, un poco, le dan igual.

-Dicen que estarás listo en un par de días –le dice, lejana, sin entonación.- Que te lo tomes con calma, ahora¿eh?

Él asiente, y le toma la mano.

-Vete, Ginny. Estoy bien. Siento mucho haberos asustado así.

-No quiero irme –le responde, flojito, y ahora sí lo mira, y le sonríe.

-Ve –insiste él.- ¿Fred quería algo contigo?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

-Habíamos quedado.

Él asiente, y le sonríe.

-Ve con tu hermano, anda. Que te mime un rato.

Ella asiente, se levanta, se gira, remolona, más un cambio de postura que que se vaya a ir.

-Me has estado llamando –le dice, seria, y acaba mirándolo fijamente. Claramente un reproche.- ¿Ahora ya te molesto?

Él alza las cejas, sorprendido, porque Ginny pocas veces le contesta. Pocas veces se enfada. Es más de hacer las paces que de enfadarse y liarla. Conciliadora. Poco radical. Pero lo mira, con las cejas alzadas, y la nariz estirada, y los labios fruncidos. Y no le sorprende estar sobrepasando su paciencia, la verdad.

-No estaba consciente –se justifica.- Siento si te he llamado.

Ginny se sienta junto a él, otra vez en la cama, pero mucho más abajo, más lejos, y lo mira, serena, en silencio, hasta que él, que nunca ha aguantado el silencio, vuelve a abrir la boca.

-Ve, Ginny –dice, empezando a enfadarse.- Te está esperando¡ve! Yo no te necesito, estoy bien¿ves?

Siente un 'no te necesitaría aunque no estuviera bien' flotando en el aire, pero no lo dice. No es cierto. Pero no calla por eso. No quiere hacer daño innecesariamente. No quiere herir, y decir cosas desagradables, si con decirle que se vaya ya es suficiente.

Ella sacude la cabeza, y se cruza de brazos. De alguna manera, se da cuenta, como si la luz lo remarcara, que lo que le notaba raro es, un poco, todo en ella. Está rara. Hace mucho que no la ve. Y lleva el pelo diferente. Qué más da.

-Ve –repite.- Ve, Ginny. Tengo sueño, y voy a dormir.

Ella asiente, se gira, está un momento sin mirarlo, y luego se quita los zapatos, que caen con un ruido seco. La mira, sin entender qué hace. Ella balancea los pies, moviendo toda la cama, y acaba por saltar al suelo, un instante, pera volver a subir a la cama, pero girada.

-Déjame sitio –le susurra, con una sonrisa pequeña, medio enfadada. Y se tumba a su lado, en la cama, aunque él no se mueve para dejarle sitio, porque no puede.

Él protesta, y protesta, pero no hay manera. Protesta alegando que le hace daño, que no puede estar ahí, que tiene sueño, no le deja dormir, Moody se va a enfadar. ¡Que no la quiere allí, caray! Que no sea pesada, y se vaya a su cama, y descanse mejor, y que ya se verán por la mañana, y que por favor, por favor, que allí no hace nada.

Pero no hay manera. Se tumba a su lado, aplastándose parte del peinado, que era más estudiado de a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y no lo toca, casi, más que darle la mano, pero se queda allí, hablándole, haciéndole compañía. Una molestia, para la sincera opinión de Harry, que no puede moverse a gusto, que no puede ponerse cómodo, pero una molestia agradable y que se agradece, y Ginny parece darse cuenta de que no le molesta por completo.

El hecho de que se quede, conciliador en sí, tan ella, tan como siempre, hace que Harry tenga que plantearse cómo se tratan. Se queda, y no hay sexo, ni insinuación, ni nada que huela remotamente a nada más que amigos, pero, estar allí, con ella, consciente, medio enfadado, hace que surjan nuevas situaciones a qué darle vueltas. ¿Qué piensa ella¿Por qué se queda¿Por qué quiere estar a bien, cuando él es tan incoherente, tan insoportable, voluble y caprichoso? No hay lugar para la ternura, por parte de él. No se deja. No anima las muestras de Ginny, que tampoco, todo sea dicho, son demasiadas, quizás porque sabe que no las quiere. No hay besos, ni caricias, ni casi se tocan, para nada, excepto el primer contacto, Ginny tomándole de la mano, que ella misma rompe enseguida. Tampoco tienen mucho de qué hablar. Y se quedan allí, en silencio, mirándose, sin mirarse, volviéndose a mirar a ratos, y él espera que ella salte, que lo encuentre horriblemente incómodo. Que se aburra y se vaya. En cambio, pone buena cara, y sonríe, y le hace alguna broma, a veces, todo suave, para no hacerle daño, y acaba por empezar a hablar, pero no por rellenar el silencio, acaba por explicarle algunas cosas nuevas, pero no porque a él le interesen especialmente, ni porque ella tenga necesidad de contárselas. Cómodo. Todo cómodo. Tan cómodo que... ¿qué son¿Amigos? Se niega. Imposible. Jamás. Amigos no, no. ¿Amigos? Un amigo no le esconde a otro todo lo que él oculta. Un amigo no miente. Un amigo no se mete en la cama del otro, por el amor del cielo. Y, no, no se refiere a meterse en la cama en el sentido en que ella lo está haciendo ahora, para hacer compañía, sino tal y como él lo hizo, tantos meses atrás.

Amigos no. Él no puede ser amigo de Ginny en esas circunstancias. No, en vista de todo lo que no han hablado. No, sin solucionar todo eso.

Y se le pasa por la cabeza empezar una conversación con 'Ginny, tenemos que hablar', y piensa que podrían charlarlo todo, y arreglarlo, y volver a ser amigos, pero se da cuenta, mucho antes de planteárselo en serio, que no puede explicarle todo lo que ha hecho. No puede explicarle todo lo que le ha hecho. No puede deshacer las mentiras. Y, así, no puede ser su amigo.

Así que¿qué hacen en la cama, juntos, haciéndose compañía, si no son amigos¿Qué es ella para él¿Qué es él para ella¿Cómo se ha metido en esta situación?

Qué es ella para él. Una amiga. Él ha mentido, él lo ha hecho mal, pero Ginny, la verdad, no ha fallado nunca. Lo ha aguantado cuando llegaba y pedía mimos, y lo respeta cuando no le apetecen. Lo cuida, cuando lo necesita, y lo deja solo, cuando él se lo pide, a veces, si le apetece. Cuando lo necesita, supone. Cuando ella cree que él no necesita, y no cuando se lo pide sólo por no enfrentarse a ella.

Ella se ha portado muy bien. ¿Tan perfecta que da asco? Siempre ha pensado que quién debería dar asco no es el perfecto, sino el que se compara, que es el que tiene todos los fallos. Pero no, no la ve perfecta, ni mucho menos. Es su Gin, y le gusta como es, pero su comportamiento sólo ha sido razonable. Que es mucho decir, viéndolo a él y cómo de irrazonable ha sido el suyo, pero, en su egoísta defensa, para no sentirse tan mal, para perdonarse un poco, tiene que admitir que ella ha tenido mucho más fácil tomar las decisiones correctas que él. Mucho. Muchísimo. Ella no estaba en su situación. Sobre ella no pende una sentencia de muerte y, por el amor del cielo, que no penda nunca. Lo tenía más fácil. Actuar bien, en su caso... bueno, es que era la buena.

La figura del pasillo desaparece, se va, no entra a verlos. No es importante. Aunque Gin diga que es Fred, y no lo sea. Tampoco lo decía con convencimiento. No dices exactamente una mentira, si la dices de manera que estás casi seguro de que el otro no se la cree. No engañas, si sabes que no se le pasa. Y a él se le pasa, al principio, porque le da igual, porque no tiene importancia, pero no le cuesta sospechar que no es Fred, y tampoco le supone una gran impresión cuando se le ocurre quién puede ser, por mucho que lo odiara cuando aún pretendía cortejar a Gin. Pucey. Un Slytherin. En pleno cuartel de la Orden. Y habiendo quedado con su chica. Pero, insiste, no es importante. No es traición, si él la estaba apartando. Y, además, conoce a Ginny. No es traición, si ella no pretendía más que pasar un rato con él. Salir. Que le dé el aire. No, no es una gran impresión. Además, podría equivocarse. ¿Cuánto hace que no ve a Pucey, tres años¿Cinco? Muchos, muchísimos. Y, bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal. A ver, le caía mal, porque por aquel entonces todo lo que vistiera de verde y plata le caía como una patada en el trasero, pero, en el fondo, Pucey no estaba mal. No era como Flint. Hasta Oliver respetaba a la familia Pucey, con lo poquito que aguantaba a cualquier jugador de un equipo contrario...

Acaba por preguntárselo, sólo porque no le da importancia. Era Pucey¿verdad? Ella puntualiza, innecesariamente, o quizás lo corrige: Adrian. Y él dice sorprenderse de que esté con alguien tan mayor, pero no demuestra irracionalidades estúpidas como celos. No tiene derecho a demostrar miedo a perderla, cuando su meta es precisamente perderla. No tiene ningún derecho, aunque por dentro lo sienta, no como una oleada de rabia, no como una tenaza de celos, sino como una profunda, enorme tristeza, agridulce. Él estará muerto, y ella estará bien. Que no, se apresura a corregir ella, que no siente nada por él, que sólo se encontraron en Diagon, y, bueno, le invitó a tomar algo, y se han visto un par de veces. Pero bueno, él estará muerto, y ella tendrá amigos, saldrá, no se le acabará el mundo. Mucho mejor que despedirse de los niños, como ha bromeado, entre reproches, ya varias veces él con Remus.

No siente nada por él. Bueno, poco a poco. Eso tampoco tiene importancia. Y él morirá y ella está bien, cosa que es bonita, cosa que debería de hacerlo sentir feliz, y lo hace, porque es a lo que ha dedicado muchos de sus esfuerzos en los últimos meses, pero, un poco, también es haberla ya perdido. Y si no muere, y si pasa lo peor, y no muere... Pucey no puede ser vencido. No. No, se niega a pensar eso. Pucey, en el fondo, no es contrincante para él, que, para Gin, es un poco como su hermano, y un poco como el amor de su vida. O ya no. Hace tanto, de todo eso... Y no son ni amigos, ahora mismo. Él se ha comportado de manera tan horrible que no merece mucho. ¿Pucey? No. Pero alguien como... Wood, alguien como... George, por muy hermano suyo que sea, alguien que la quiera, y la haga sentir bien, alguien así merece Ginny. Pucey es demasiado... sexual. Se rumorea demasiado de sus gustos como para quererlo para su Ginny. Pero alguien así, sí. Como Wood. Oliver, el chico centrado, responsable, capitán de equipo, no hubiera estado mal. En cualquier caso, no él. Nunca él. Él es un perdedor, él es un perdedor, y le hace daño, y no se aclara, y en sus debilidades es de una manera, y cuando está consciente es de otra, y da asco, asco, asco. Y pena. Y rabia. Entiende perfectamente a Remus, cuando le pega bronca, y le dice que quiere morir, y que así no sobrevivirá, y que tiene que dejarse vivir, y que es tonto echando a Gin de su mundo. Entiende perfectamente a Remus, y comparte lo que le dice, y cuánta razón tiene. Pero, a la vez, él es un zoquete que sigue pensando que tiene que hacer lo que está haciendo, y que no piensa cambiar de opinión. ¿Querer vivir? No. ¿Quedarse con Ginny? Jamás. Porque puede que muera, o puede que viva, pero no puede ser, no puede ser. La más mínima posibilidad, y en su caso es mucho más que eso, de que pueda morir, y Ginny se quedaría sola, destrozada, muerta, con él. Por no hablar de la debilidad que supondría tener públicamente novia, mujer, familia. Oh, no. Nunca. Con él, nunca.

Pero es que, ni aunque viviera -¡no son ni amigos! La ha estado engañando, la ha estado utilizando y retorciendo para no estar juntos, para que no se encariñara, para que no hiciera el tonto y se fuera a enamorar de él. Le ha estado haciendo daño a sabiendas, diciéndole lo de Cho, separándose de ella sin que ella lo entendiera. No, ni aunque viviera, no tendrían posibilidades. No tendría derecho. Con qué cara podría esperar nada de ella que no fuera una negativa rotunda, dolorosa, inamovible...

Ni aunque viviera. Y, si viviera, la verdad, tendría mucho de qué arrepentirse, y mucho por qué sufrir.

Hecho el inventario, podrá estar de acuerdo con Remus en que su planteamiento de la vida no es el correcto, que lo hace mal, que debería de querer vivir.

Pero, aun en la cama con Ginny, aun escuchándola susurrar sobre su vida, y preguntarle por la suya, aun cómodo y seguro a su lado, lo tiene muy, muy claro.

Morirá.

Tiene que hacerlo.


	10. Libertad

**Frío**

_Capítulo 10: Libertad_

Probablemente lo bucólico se haya mantenido, idéntico, inmutable, igualmente cálido, todo este tiempo. Probablemente jardines, sol, estúpidas florecillas e imprevisibles mariposas, todo haya cambiado bien poco, en los últimos días. En los últimos meses. En los últimos años, variaciones estacionales dejadas aparte.

Aunque para él, un poco, todo es nuevo. Se pasea, haciendo crujir la gravilla, muy despacio, casi débil, por el camino, y los colores, demasiado intensos, parecen querer herirlo. Huele la hierba. Reconoce formas que hacía meses que no veía, edificios, muy a lo lejos, que no esperaba volver a ver.

Nada. No esperaba volver a ver nada.

Y por cierto que odia a Remus y a su presciencia, en ese tema. Tener que darle la razón, después de tantas veces que lo han hablado, lo repatea en sobremanera.

Hogwarts es un buen escondite. Durante el verano está prácticamente desierto. Y no pueden arriesgarlo, no después de haber conseguido lo que ha conseguido, no cuando lo único que queda, para ganar la guerra, son victorias tácticas. Ha caído el káiser. Ha caído el centro, el cabecilla, el instaurador...

Se pasea, y le apetece canturrear, y un poco hasta bailar, con las manos extendidas y los ojos cerrados, bailar, al son de una música imaginaria y girar sobre sí mismo, hasta caer mareado sobre el césped. Es libre. Libre. Se acabó sufrir. Se acabó el suicidio pasivo. Inspira, profundamente, y mira a su alrededor, aún sin creérselo. Libre.

Ni el cansancio, que no ha sido poco, que no ha sido corto, fue comparable a aquél al que él estaba acostumbrado. Ni al que esperaba. Ni al que temía. Ni el cansancio, ni el esfuerzo, ni la dificultad. Estuvo a punto de perderlo, porque, bueno, no fue fácil, pero era menos que lo que le pintaban. Menos que lo que se pintaba a sí mismo. Menos que lo que él hubiera querido. Ya no había mucho más por qué luchar. Hasta él, el otro, el que lo marcó desde antes de que Harry fuera consciente, se dio cuenta. Y la pelea fue demasiado desesperada, demasiado precipitada. Con demasiada certeza de ser final como para que fuera diferente.

Libre. No lo esperaba. Libre, desde hace tres días. Libre, y la ausencia de cadenas pesa más que su pasada existencia. La pelea final, y sólo uno de los que se enfrentaban quería sobrevivir. Mataría por sobrevivir. Valoraba su vida por encima de todo lo demás. Irónico. Muy irónico. Quizás su única ventaja, es perfectamente consciente, fuera precisamente su despojo. Su arrojo. Su indiferencia.

Poco a poco, se acerca al campo de Quidditch. Está muy lejos, y no es su destino, ya que se limita a vagar, en círculos, pero, ahora, en general, se acerca al campo. No, él no esperaba ver nada de todo aquello. Como diría Remus, él no deseaba llegar a volver a ver, bajo ningún concepto, nada de todo aquello. Amargado como estaba, no era difícil de entender. No sabe de nadie que haya soportado tanta presión sin perder el juicio, y no iba a ser él el primero. No. Bastante tiene con haber matado a Voldemort por el camino, no va a ser, encima, el que mantiene la cabeza después de una vida tan despreciable como la que le ha tocado vivir. Está como una cabra. Es inestable y egoísta, y se regodea en serlo. Se lo merece. Se lo merece. Como poco, se merece eso.

Ya que a ella no la puede...

Gira sobre sus pasos, cuarenta y cinco grados, y sigue andando, poniendo la mente en blanco. Oh, no, no le cuesta ningún trabajo, después de aguantar tanto a Moody, y sus manías, que si no bajes la guardia, que si no dejes que te lean el pensamiento, que si no les des ni una pizca de ventaja. Moody. Se pregunta qué debe de estar haciendo, y si su jubilación, más que merecida, debe de ir bien, o qué. Aún no ha visto a Ginny. Aún no sabe nada de ella. Y vuelve a cambiar de tema, con toda naturalidad, rápida, fluidamente, preguntándose por la casa de Moody, si debe de sentirse solo, si lo debe de echar de menos. Y haciendo un gesto algo soez, mentalmente, al plantearse, muy remotamente, ir a verlo, o incluso mudarse con él, cuando se acabe su cuarentena del mundo real, y no pueda quedarse en Hogwarts. Cuarentena que, se da cuenta, no está nada mal pensada, ya que tiene una clara fecha de caducidad, cuando el colegio sea invadido por los alumnos, el primero de septiembre. Oh, sí, muy bien pensado. No le van a dejar remolonear ni un instante más que las semanas que lo separan del inicio de curso, muy inteligente por su parte. Después de todo, en el Cuchitril –Ginny, Ginny, sólo ella lo llama así, o ella empezó, al menos, y da una zancada a un lado, para mantenerse ocupado- hubiera podido quedarse meses, años, autocompadeciéndose, enterrado en sí mismo, sin ver a nadie. Ginny. Ginny.

No es que ella no haya ido. Bueno, sí es que ella no haya ido, pero es que les han pedido a todos que no lo visiten. Que no lo agobien. Ellos también están en sitios seguros, hasta que todo pase. Han aprendido del ochenta y uno. Han aprendido de los Longbottom, y de todos los que cayeron, sin motivo. Están extremando las precauciones, aunque lo más gordo ya haya pasado.

Claro que él no ha preguntado por ella. Y Remus, por algún motivo, no le ha dicho nada, no ha sacado el tema, no ha comentado. Está bien, porque todos están bien, porque se lo dijeron poco después de acabar con todo, pero es cuanto menos notable la falta de intromisión de Remus, siempre tan en todo. ¿Estará perdiendo facultades¿Habrá decidido dejarlo en paz, ya que ha cumplido con su deber, y encima ha sobrevivido? Conociéndolo, es un tacto desacostumbrado. Harry lo ponía negro, con sus decisiones, y, con la paciencia agotada, como la tenía, de hace mucho, duda que haya aprendido de repente a no entrometerse en esos asuntos.

Así que está esperando que Harry demuestre haberse equivocado, que admita estar arrepentido de todo lo dicho y hecho, y pregunte por Gin, de rodillas y lloroso. Que exagera¿vale? Pero es lo que Remus quiere, sí, que sea él el que dé el primer paso. Y por eso no le ha dicho nada de Ginny. Aún.

Otro giro, un poco más amplio, y está encarado hacia el castillo. Es una visión aburrida, no hay nadie en ninguna parte, nadie en los patios, nadie en las ventanas. Familiar, acogedora, pero aburrida. Silenciosa. No como en sus tiempos de alumno, allí, sólo un año, y unos meses atrás. Más de un año, ya. Dos, pronto. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Y esos casi dos años... perdidos. No ha hecho más que perderlos. Igual que perdió su tiempo allí. Ocupado con otras cosas, marcado por algo que no pidió, y queriéndose, para qué negarlo, hacer el héroe, no aprovechó precisamente sus años allí. Y no se refiere a aprender, solamente, aunque bastante hizo el vago. Oh, sí, nunca fue un buen alumno. De hecho, su historial recoge más pereza que ganas de aprender. Que, con Hermione como mejor amiga, si se le permite añadir, es comprensible¿quién podía estar a su nivel¡Cansaba sólo pensarlo! Pero lo cierto es que, si se quitan sus heroicidades anuales, los partidos de Quidditch, que tampoco eran para tanto, siempre ha pensado que su puesto era el que tenía menos mérito de todos, sólo tenías que ser poca cosa y temerario, su exacta especialidad, y si se quita lo que ha logrado la última semana, no queda gran cosa. No es precisamente el tipo de chico con que sueñan las suegras. No Pucey¿vale? Pucey no, porque, bueno, es bastante utópica, esa relación, una Weasley con un heredero Slytherin, pero, bueno, tampoco él mismo. Que no es que tenga aspiraciones. ¿Él y Ginny, a estas alturas? Hizo mucho por cargárselo, a conciencia, una vez y otra, cuando se creía condenado a muerte. No, Ginny y él, ahora, no. Y no le va a preguntar a Remus por ella. No le va a dar el gusto. Y cuando la vea la próxima vez... Cuando la vea... No sabe cómo será, pero intentará evitarla tanto como pueda. Porque no puede ser. Porque no se la merece.

Evitarla, pero no hace más que pensar en ella. Se la imagina cerca, cuando se acuesta, y piensa que la verá, al día siguiente, que se presentará allí, que será ella la que vaya a él, ya que él se empeña en no llamarla. Remus es su único contacto con el mundo, todos los demás ocupados, y cuando va a verlo, una o dos veces al día, normalmente a las horas de las comidas, se imagina que, sin pedirle él dato alguno, le habla de Ginny, le cuenta que ella pregunta por él, que quiere venir a verlo. Cuando por fin llega, resulta que no le cuenta ni de los Weasley. Que no sabe ni de Ron. Y a él le da igual, y sueña que la próxima visita será en la que se lo explique. O la siguiente. O la siguiente.

Así pasan días. No pregunta cuántos, y por su cuenta sólo sospecha que han sido más de cinco, pero menos de diez –no está tan aburrido. La biblioteca de Hogwarts está abierta sólo para él, y, por una vez, visita los libros más amenos, los de lectura, los que están escondidos en el lugar más recóndito, tocados por casi nadie desde hace años; libros no de texto ni de materias oscuras, sino puramente de ocio. Está harto de aprender. Harto de saber cosas.

Busca, en las listas adjuntas a la contraportada de cada libro, siempre el mismo nombre. No lo encuentra nunca, pero otros lo sorprenden, y empieza a buscarlos, también, en cada nuevo libro. Menos Remus, que encuentra en uno –insospechadamente romántico, por cierto-, todos son gente que ya no está con él, y recuperarlos a través de los libros le parece tan imposible como que vuelvan a la vida. Así que es tan sólo anecdótico. Este libro le leyó mi madre. Este lo leyó mi padre. Este lo cogía regularmente McGonagall, muchos, muchos años atrás. Los libros que visita, cansado de tratados y artes oscuras, son tan poco populares que el historial se remonta, a veces, a principios de siglo.

Más de cinco días, pero menos de diez –se pregunta cuántos días tendrá esa impresión. Hasta que se canse de los paseos y del castillo. Entonces serán más de diez y menos de veinte, y empezará a jugar a Quidditch. Las escobas, amontonadas en una sala oscura del segundo piso, empiezan a tentarlo. Solo no tendrá mucha emoción jugar, pero lo tienta. Y cuando sean más de veinte y menos de un mes... supone que siempre podrá ayudar con el invernadero. O visitar el bosque. O bajar a la cabaña de Hagrid, y limpiarla, y acondicionarla, por si algún día alguien quiere volver a usarla.

Así pasa su tiempo, cuando Remus no lo visita. El eco en los pasillos, cuando anda sobre la piedra gastada, le hace compañía, y disfruta de la paz. No ser conocido, no ser vitoreado. Temía convertirse en la última sensación, después de acabar con todo, y agradece que se le brinde, de nuevo, anonimato, enclaustrado allí. Prefiere su soledad a cualquier muestra de popularidad. No le molesta estar solo. No le molesta dormir con sólo silencio a su alrededor. Hasta el frío de algunos corredores, que él siempre había visto animados y cálidos, gracias a chimeneas o teas, es bienvenido.

Con el mundo tan lejos, y salvado, no le cuesta fingir que, realmente, a todos los efectos, ha muerto. Sin dañar a nadie. Sin nadie que le llore. Oh, no, no le molesta para nada estar allí dentro. Y huir de los problemas. Y no tener que enfrentarse a todo lo que él sabía que iba a pasar si no moría cuando él esperaba morir.

Lo cual no está nada, nada, pero nada mal.

-Te he dicho que no lo despiertes. ¡Déjalo dormir!

Harry dormía. Soñaba con algo que aún podría recordar, si lo intentara. Había Quidditch, y un gato, y el color rojo, que estaba muy, muy mal...

Pero, la verdad, le da igual recordar lo que soñaba, tras escuchar esa voz. Ginny. ¿Ginny? Podría ser la señora Weasley, porque hablando tan flojo... Ni siquiera recuerda cómo era la voz, sólo que las alarmas se han disparado en su cabeza. ¿Podría ser la señora Weasley¿O era una voz más suave, más conocida, más cercana?

Los ojos se le han abierto completamente, y está despierto, del todo, sin pizca de sueño. Se gira en la cama, para mirar hacia la voz. No hay nadie en la puerta. Es de día, y tampoco hay nadie en la habitación. Enseguida, una sombra: Remus. Se acerca a despertarlo, pero se queda a medio camino, al verlo ya despierto. Es él al que la voz le decía que no lo despertara. Y la voz... ¿Ginny? Viene tras él. A contraluz, y sin gafas, no la identifica. Alarga la mano, apresurado, y, cómo no, tira las gafas al suelo, de la misma urgencia. Remus se acerca más, para dárselas, mientras él se sienta en la cama. Ella también se acerca, y a Harry le apetece, súbitamente, chillar, de frustración. Molly. Sólo Molly. Vaya alarma cochambrosa que tiene instalado su cerebro¡¡no era Ginny!

Y, encima, su cerebro tiene instalado un sistema de disimulo que es defectuoso recién levantado: Remus, mientras le pasa las gafas, se da cuenta de su decepción, con hiriente nitidez, y lo mira con superioridad.

Va a tener que dedicarse a enfrentarse a hombres lobo, a partir de ahora, para borrarle esa sorna de los labios.

-Buenos días, Harry –le dice, con un retintín que, en su opinión, sobra muy mucho.- ¿Cómo nos hemos levantado hoy?

-Bien, como siempre –responde, mirando a Remus algo amenazadoramente.- Buenos días, Molly. Hacía mucho que no te veía.

Se levanta y se acerca a la matrona Weasley, para darle un abrazo. Mucho, muchísimo, que no se veían.

-Buenos días, Harry, querido –responde ella, y le da un beso en la mejilla, y lo abraza muy fuerte.- Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Estás bien¿Comes bien¡Me alegro tanto de verte...!

Harry sonríe, asiente, la mira con cara de alegrarse de verla, también, y luego mira a su alrededor, buscando dónde invitar a Molly a sentarse. Está en pijama, y el cuarto no tiene dónde ponerse cómodos, así que imagina que lo mejor será acompañarlos fuera, pero le parece incómodo. Es su primera visita. ¿Qué hace con Molly? La cocina sería un buen sitio para charlar, igual que harían en la Madriguera, si no fuera por los elfos, y, claro, no los van a echar, porque es su lugar de trabajo, y...

Remus corta su verborrea mental, que sólo servía para no pensar en lo más acuciante, con un gesto amplio, señalando a su alrededor.

-¿Lo ves, como no estaba mal, Molly? Si está aquí sólo es por seguridad, no porque esté herido, ni desfigurado, ni nada de eso.

Harry mira a Remus con curiosidad. ¿Esos rumores circulan de sí mismo? Desfigurado. Bueno, no. Sólo por dentro.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! –protesta ella, y le pone la mano a Harry en el brazo, contenta.- Sólo que no entiendo por qué no puede estar con nosotros. ¿Es que no lo cuidamos bien?

Remus lo mira, interrogativamente, como exigiéndole una respuesta. Él abre la boca, sacudiendo ya la cabeza para negar en rotundo que sea porque no lo cuidan bien. Remus se le adelanta.

-Creo que el problema es que lo cuidáis demasiado bien –explica, mirando a Harry desafiadoramente.- Él no hubiera aceptado por nada del mundo volver con vosotros, una vez muerto Voldemort¿me equivoco, Harry?

Abre otra vez la boca, y la cierra, sorprendido. No sabe qué decir. Tarda un instante más en poder improvisar.

-E-eh, no, no es eso, Remus. N-no es que no quisiera ir allí. Es sólo que era muy peligroso...

-Pero ya no lo es –sigue la señora Weasley.- La actividad se ha reducido por completo, estos últimos días, y no quedan Mortífagos libres, que se sepa. ¿Cómo es que sigue aquí, Remus? Completamente solo. ¡Sin nadie con quién hablar!

Remus le pasa la pelota, sólo mirándolo. Persigue algo. Persigue algo.

-No está tan mal, señora Weasley –asegura, con una sonrisa.- Estoy muy bien, aquí. No me falta de nada...

-Y no tiene que ver a Ginny –lo corta Remus, mirando significativamente a la señora Weasley. Que lo mira también, con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Maldito Remus!

-¿Ginny¿Qué... ha pasado¿Estáis peleados?

Si Ginny estuviera allí, esta conversación tendría algún sentido. Si Ginny estuviera allí, la llevaría bien, respondería lo que tendría que responder, y él podría confiar en ella para que acabara como tenía que acabar. Ginny hacía las cosas, sencillamente, bien. Hablar con la señora Weasley, en cambio, sufridora y preocupada, y encima impotente...

-No, señora Weasley. No tiene nada que ver con Ginny. No sé de qué hablas, Remus.

-Entonces no te molestará que haya venido –deduce Remus.

Los hombres lobo son unos cotillas metomentodo que no hay quien aguante. ¡Argh!

-¿Ha venido? –pregunta, aparentando completa normalidad.- ¿Ginny está aquí?

-Sí –responde Remus.- Abajo. En el invernadero. ¿Me equivoco si pienso que quieres verla?

Harry duda, y mira a Remus. Un '¿Y cómo está?', agudo, necesitado, se forma en su garganta, pero no llega a salir. Sacude la cabeza. Duda. La vuelve a sacudir.

-Me da igual –miente, con la vista baja, pero voz firme.- Ya que está aquí, la saludaré, claro. Pero de verdad que no estamos enfadados, ni hay... nada raro entre nosotros.

-Oh, no –suspira Remus.- Nada raro. Claro que no. Vístete. Estaremos fuera.

Y salen.

Y Harry se muerde los labios, fuerte, de frustración. Ginny. Genial.

No tiene nada que decirle.

No tiene nada que decirle.

Volver sobre todo aquello, y explicárselo... ¿por qué hacerle más daño? Ginny. Abajo.

Todo esto es obra de Remus. Todo es obra de Remus. ¿Ya se ha cansado de esperar que él le pregunte por ella¡¡Sí que tenemos poco aguante!

Pero no va a caer en su trampa. Oh, no.

No tiene absolutamente nada que decirle a Ginny, que ella no sepa ya. (Después de todo, ya le ha dicho que la quiere, más de una vez.) Nada que decirle. La saludará, le preguntará que cómo le va todo, y...

Vivir con los Weasley. No. Se buscará una casa. Eso mismo. Una casa. ¿Con Cho? Se exaspera por recurrir siempre a la misma mentira. No, con Cho no. Aunque sea tan seguro que le dé rabia no usarlo; si está con Cho Ginny ni se planteará que puedan estar juntos. Porque no pueden estar juntos. Él no la merece. Con Cho... decirle que está con Cho, cosa que sería una enorme mentira, por cierto, le resolvería el futuro, a corto plazo. Pero no va a volver a mentirle con eso. Otra vez no. Con Cho, no. Solo. Una casa, solo. Que la empezará a buscar enseguida. Así hace algo con su tiempo libre, por cierto. Y, entonces, no tendrá que vivir con los Weasley, y verla cada día, y reírse otra vez con ella...

Tontamente, se pregunta cómo llevará el pelo. ¿Como la última vez, raro¿En una coleta¿Dos trenzas¿Suelto...? Igual le ha crecido, igual lo lleva corto... Claro que mucho no le ha podido crecer, porque no hace tanto que se vieron por última vez... Y la ropa que lleva¿la reconocerá¿Será nueva¿Qué se habrá puesto?

Se corta en seco, mientras se mira al espejo, y se peina y repeina por cuarta vez. Como si tuvieran remedio sus malos pelos. Como si valiera la pena. Tiene nervios en el estómago. Las piernas le tiemblan.

Y todo es culpa de Remus.

Maldito Remus.

¡Maldito Remus!


	11. Estar vivo

**Frío**

_Capítulo 11: Estar vivo_

Para cuando baja, ella ya ha acabado lo que tuviera que hacer en el invernadero, y pasea por el jardín. Se ha parado a charlar con Molly, y con Remus, y a desayunar. Como si no tuviera prisa por bajar. Tampoco se ha quedado mucho, para que no lo tomaran por maleducado, y pensaran que quería no bajar, y estaba haciendo esperar a Ginny expresamente. No. Sólo lo justo para que no se notara su prisa.

Así que se la encuentra paseando en el jardín. Lo ve acercarse de lejos, sólo un poco después de que él la haya visto a ella, y se queda en una zona a la sombra, cerca de un banco, mientras él baja las escaleras, y cruza la entrada. Parece aburrida, con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida entre las colinas de delante. Aburrida, y algo hosca. La distancia que los separa se le hace muy larga, pero le parece que correr no sería apropiado. Lo peor es tener tiempo para pensar cómo saludarla. Un beso en la mejilla, decide. Y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Un beso en la mejilla. Bastante inseguro, e incómodo. La sonrisa de Ginny, cansada y poco sincera, lo descoloca, nada más llegar, y no le sale bien. Enseguida se sientan en el banco. Ella sigue mirando las colinas, y él la mira a ella. Intentando que no sea demasiado intensamente.

-No te esperaba aquí –le dice, después de los saludos, con una sonrisa irremediablemente enamorada.

Ella se encoge de hombros y le sonríe, sólo un instante.

-Mamá insistía en que viniéramos a ver cómo estabas. Estaba preocupada por ti, porque nadie te menciona, ni nada, y aquí no debe de haber nadie, en verano. Que qué comías, que si ya descansabas, que te ibas a volver loco, tú solo aquí... Ya la conoces.

Harry asiente, y su vista se desvía también al paisaje.

-Estoy bien. Esto no es tan horrible.

-Lo sé. Debes de estar tranquilo, como a ti te gusta.

Vuelve a asentir, y se muerde los labios.

-Tu madre quiere que vaya a vivir con vosotros.

-No te preocupes –le responde ella, sin mirarlo, cómoda, tranquilamente.- Es como una gallinita, le gusta cuidarnos a todos. No te sientas obligado para nada. Es normal que quieras irte a vivir solo, buscarte una casa, y eso.

Buscar una casa. Eso mismo. Así que el paso estaba claro para todos menos para él. Santa paciencia tiene que tener consigo mismo.

-Es bonito que quiera que viva con vosotros.

-Ya se lo diré, si quieres, aunque puedes agradecérselo tú mismo.

-Sí, sí –aclara, con un gesto con la mano.- No lo decía para que se lo agradecieras de mi parte. Sólo que... es bonito.

-Sí. Es así, mamá.

Duda un momento, y sigue hablando sólo por no callar.

-Tienes suerte de tenerla.

Ginny lo mira, y él vacía su cara de expresión. Que no piense que lo ha dicho por hacerla sentir culpable por no tener él madre. Que no lo piense. No iba para nada por ahí, lo ha dicho por decir¡lo ha dicho por decir!

-A veces –acaba por responderle.- Ya la conoces.

Podría ponerse obtuso e insistir, que si Molly es así, o los Weasley son asá, pero ve que no merece la pena. Es sólo llenar el silencio, no vaya a ser que digan lo que él no quiere decir. Y, para eso, mejor se calla.

Hasta que no aguanta más el silencio, claro.

-¿Estáis todos bien¿Ron¿Los gemelos¿Percy...?

-Sí, sí, todos bien. Percy también, aunque tiene mucho trabajo, estos días. Pero bueno, ya le gusta. Es lo suyo. Se siente importante. Y Ron y Hermione están bien, también, y te envían recuerdos. Que vendrán cuando sea todo más seguro. Casi no salen de casa, estos días.

-Todos somos objetivos.

Ginny no responde, sólo suspira, y sigue mirando lejos. Parece cansada. Realmente cansada. Y no puede evitar pensar que allí no es donde querría estar.

-¿Pucey y tú...?

-No digas tonterías –lo corta, en seco, sin ni siquiera mirarle.- Ya te dije qué había entre nosotros.

-Será mejor que vuelva arriba –dice él, de repente, casi sin pensarlo. Sí, huye, huye, pero es que no puede más.- Me ha gustado mucho verte. Gracias por venir. Tu madre y Remus estaban en la cocina, si quieres irlos a buscar...

-No te preocupes –replica, tranquila.- Sé el camino.

-Gracias por venir –repite.- Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Yo también me alegro de que estés bien –le dice ella, y se gira y lo examina, con una mirada de arriba a abajo y vuelta arriba.- ¿Te has reconciliado con el hecho de estarlo?

Harry la mira, haciendo como que no entiende.

-¿Reconciliarme?

-Bueno, estabas decidido a morir¿no?

Se envara. Está acercándose demasiado a la llaga.

-¿Quién lo dice? –le espeta.

-Remus. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Y todos.

-Remus es un metomentodo –dice él, entre dientes.- Un metomentodo horroroso. No le hagas ni caso¿me oyes? No sabe nada.

Ginny asiente, y le dirige una mirada demasiado incrédula para su gusto, pero en la que no entra, por miedo a que se le escape todo.

Ginny está rara. Realmente, está rara. Hace mucho que no la ve, pero... es que no le ha sonreído sinceramente ni una sola vez. Parece agotada. Un poco... hasta indiferente.

Se preocupa.

-¿Estás bien, Gin...? –le dice, flojito, y le coge la mano.

Ella parpadea antes de mirarlo, y luego mira la mano que le ha cogido.

-Claro que estoy bien, Harry. Muy bien. Muy tranquila, ahora que ya está todo pasado.

-No –insiste él.- No estás bien. Mírate. Pareces... Estás apagada. Cansada. ¿Qué pasa, Ginny¿Qué?

-Ha sido un año largo –le recuerda ella, con una mueca.- Todos estamos cansados. Estoy harta de preocuparme por todo, pero ya está, sólo es eso. A partir de ahora todo irá mejor. –Le sonríe, diminutamente, pero lo hace mirándolo, y es una sonrisa más real que cualquier otra que le haya visto hoy.- Ya está todo pasado.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros –le dice él, con una sonrisa llena de afecto, y alarga la mano y le acaricia la cara, muy flojito.- Ya está. – Y sonríe más, una sonrisa un poco más grande.

Ella asiente, y se gira, hacia el otro lado, sin darle la espalda, pero sí lo suficiente como para no mirarlo directamente, para que sea cómodo mirar el paisaje, otra vez. No, no va bien. Nada va bien. Y él debería de irse ahora, antes de que intente arreglarlo, y se hagan más daño. Le haga más daño. La canse más, la desespere más... No desesperada, sino desesperanzada. Así le parece. Cansada, como si no tuviera esperanza. ¿Puede ser, o ve cosas¿Gin¿Qué te pasa, Gin?

Lo mejor es que se vaya. Se gira, aún sentado. Hace amago de levantarse, mira hacia el castillo, casi deseando estar ya allí, no tener que separarse, y luego vuelve a mirar a Ginny. Duda. Se muerde los labios, y piensa en cómo están, y en cómo querría estar. Tristes. Solos. Cansados, los dos. ¿Y cómo quiere estar¿Con ella? No la merece. No debería de molestarla más, nunca más. Debería de irse ahora, y no volverla a ver...

Claro que eso es complicado. Casi imposible. ¿No volverla a ver? No se va a meter en un agujero, así que será difícil que no coincidan, cuanto menos, de cuando en cuando. Y tampoco es tan fuerte. No puede proponerse evitarla por siempre jamás, y cumplirlo. Ni por asomo se cree capaz. No. Qué va.

¿Cómo quiere estar? El Harry cansado, triste, somnoliento y herido que se presentaba en su casa a cada descanso, ese Harry sin defensas, débil y necesitado, dependía horrores de ella, y se lo demostraba cada instante. La adoraba. Vivía por y para ella. Se sentía sencillamente genial, abrazado, escondido en ella.

Si dios quiere, ese Harry no habrá de volver. Si todo va bien, no habrá más amenazas, más malvados malvadísimos, más entrenamientos intensivos que lo dejen hecho compota. Ya está. Ya no depende de ella. O, por lo menos, ya no se lo demuestra. Y, como no la necesita, ella no se volverá solícita, atenta, tan dulce...

¿O sí¿Todo aquello era por él, o por la situación¿La quiere, o sólo la necesitaba entonces¿La quiere mucho, mucho, tanto que estar sin ella hace que le cueste respirar, o, según parecen indicar los últimos días, es sólo una amiga, sin la que sigue adelante con normalidad, sabe estar solo, aguanta bien?

Inspirando profundamente, se levanta. Le da la espalda. Luego gira sobre sí mismo y se arrodilla ante ella, los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas. Acorralada, tiene que mirarlo, cosa que hace no sin reticencia. Desde abajo, él le devuelve la mirada, medio interrogativo. Qué guapa. O sea, no, no, no lo sabe, pero la encuentra justo a su medida. No la merece. La ha echado de su vida, le ha hecho daño a sabiendas, conscientemente, con regodeo, y encima con Cho, con Cho, como si no hubiera tenido bastante con todo el daño que le hizo cuando aún estaban en el colegio. Es un estúpido. Pero le sonríe, tímido, y la mira, enamorado, y los remordimientos siguen ahí, sí, pero se desdibuja su importancia. No la merece. Debería de irse. Y, si se fuera, se perderían para siempre. No es que no sea una opción. No es que no sea posible, incluso hasta deseable. Lo que debería hacer. Pero está vivo, aunque no quiera del todo, aunque, mucho, no se lo crea, y no puede irse sin más. ¿Cómo lo arreglará, si huye ahora? De alguna manera, es el momento definitivo, donde se lo juega todo. Si se da la vuelta y se va, Ginny sabrá que se rinde. Que le da igual. Que no había nada, tal y como él ha estado intentando hacerle creer. Que no es que crea que a ella le va a importar. Por lo que sabe, por lo que sería lógico, Ginny cree precisamente eso. Es probable que sea ya demasiado tarde. Que ya no pueda arreglarlo. Pero… pero tiene que luchar¿no¡Ni que sea por no tener que escuchar luego a Remus, insistiendo e insistiendo en lo cobarde y estúpido es!

Mueve las manos, y le acaricia las rodillas, cálido. Una sonrisa más grande. Ella se la responde, aunque no lo esconde, no tiene muchas ganas. Quiéreme mucho, Gin, se imagina diciéndole. Quiéreme mucho, porque yo te quiero tanto que me duele todo el tiempo que hemos pasado separados. Qué tonto soy. Qué rematadamente tonto soy, y cómo me voy a esforzar porque me perdones…

La quiere. No era la necesidad. No era el sueño, ni la tontería, ni el cansancio. Ríe, sintiéndose tonto, y la mira, y sabe que no era nada de eso. Que entonces no es que sintiera lo que no era, sino que sólo lo demostraba. Se lo demostraba. Pero... lo sigue sintiendo. Y, aunque no ha estado mal, en Hogwarts, aunque no ha sido horrible la separación... la sigue necesitando. No. La sigue queriendo. Quiere cuidarla mucho, mucho.

Ginny, ajena a todo, lo mira, molesta. Suspira. Frunce el ceño. Enfurruñada y gruñona, cómo está hoy. Le gira la cara, y mira a lo lejos. Evitándolo.

-Dímelo –le pide él, de repente, mirándola fijamente, aunque ella no lo mire a él.- Dime.

-¿El qué? –pregunta ella, evidentemente sin comprenderle.

-Lo que te hace enfadar ahora. No lo que he hecho, porque he hecho mucho, y todo mal –admite, tras una inspiración larga.- ¿Por qué, entre todos mis errores, estás así hoy?

Ella sacude la cabeza, y lo mira con extrañeza.

-No estoy de ninguna manera –le asegura, sin convicción.- Estoy bien. Y, en todo caso, no sería por ti. No has hecho nada. Y no estoy enfadada. –Una pausa, y vuelve a abrir la boca, como si hubiera recapacitado sobre lo dicho por él.- ¿Errores¿Qué errores?

-Mis errores –repite él.- Todo lo que he hecho mal, contigo, con los que más me importaban. Todo lo que he hecho al revés.

-No lo dices en serio –ríe ella, y la sorna, en su boca, es desconcertante.- Eres el héroe del momento. El salvador del mundo. ¿Qué has podido hacer mal, a ver?

Ser un cobarde, piensa, mientras la mira, con una media sonrisa, remanente de la de antes. Ser un cobarde siempre, cuando más importaba. Decidiendo morir. Dejándola sola. Apartándola.

Se da cuenta de que es su momento. De que ahora, justo ahora, que la tiene delante, que resulta que va a vivir, puede enmendarlo todo. O seguir siendo cobarde. La vida se hace día a día, pero la conducen las decisiones tomadas en momentos como ése.

Y la presión es… increíble. Como para dejarlo sin respiración un momento. Está… está tonto¿vale? Porque está claro que no puede cagarla ahora. Ahora ya no. Pero cuando lleva tanto tiempo cagándola, con un historial tal…

Vale, va. Sigamos, se dice. Se lo va a decir todo, lo va a hacer todo, y si es tarde, pues nada, pero no será por no intentarlo.

-He hecho muchas cosas mal. Y te he hecho mucho daño –le susurra, mientras le alarga la mano, hasta rozarle la mejilla.

¿Tarde? No la conmueve, para nada, que la toque. No se aparta, pero tampoco da muestras de haberlo notado.

-Harry, va, anda –suspira ella, con hastío.- No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero ¿qué daño me has hecho?

-Bueno –admite,- el daño que te he hecho, no lo sé, porque depende mucho de ti, de cómo te afectan las cosas. Y eres fuerte, y muy lista, y sabes muy bien cómo vivir tu vida. No sé qué daño te he hecho –razona- pero sí sé que cómo me he comportado. Y no te he tenido en cuenta para nada.

Ginny se muerde los labios, arquea las cejas, lo mira, desconcertada. Abre la boca para protestar, pero él no la deja. No. Se sabe lo que pueda decir. Ginny se coge a lo mínimo que él dice, y lo gira, para distraerlo y, supone, evitar el conflicto abierto.

-Sé cómo me he comportado –repite, más vehemente- y sé que no he sido coherente con lo que siento. –Lo admite. Y ya era hora, por cierto. Vuelve a su pregunta de antes, cambiando sólo un poco la forma:- Entre todo lo que he hecho mal, mentirte, evitarte, no venir a verte, no decirte cómo te quiero, dime, Gin¿por qué estás enfadada, hoy?

El humor de Ginny se dispara, claramente, por sus palabras. Primero lo mira, sin saber qué decir, impactada por su primera confesión. La quiere. La quiere. Pero enseguida recupera la compostura, para pasar a enfadarse. Se le tensa el arco de la nariz. Frunce el ceño. Se envara.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Qué tontería. ¡No estoy enfadada!

-No –le da él la razón, sin evitar reír, suavemente.- Qué vas a estar enfadada.

La risa se le amplía un poco, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y a Ginny se le contagia, un poco, a su pesar. Hace como que no, pero se le curvan las comisuras, y los puentes entre ellos, la comunicación perdida en todo ese tiempo, se restablece, rápido, familiar.

-No lo estoy –insiste, ofendida porque la haga reír.- ¡Estoy bien, Harry, no seas pesado!

-Tengo mucho que explicarte –cambia él de tema, aceptando la aseveración de ella con una mueca poco crédula.- Estos meses han sido una locura.

-Me lo imagino –responde ella, y el malhumor se le deshace, distraído.- Ahora ya está.

-Gracias al cielo –asiente él, y le sonríe, grande, enorme.- Ha sido una locura.

-Naciste para esto –le dice ella, sin entonación.- Tenías que hacerlo.

-Lo he hecho –repite él, y la mira, con las cejas alzadas.- ¿Mi vida ya no tiene sentido?

Ella se ofende un poco por la pregunta.

-Eso depende única y exclusivamente de ti. ¿Qué me preguntas, a mí?

Qué horriblemente suavón, y fácil, sería decirle que ella es el sentido de su vida. Se la imagina hasta mirándolo mal, poniéndole los ojos en blanco. Oh, no. Nunca ha sido tan cursi, y le quedaría fatal empezar ahora.

-Bueno, no sé –le replica, a la defensiva.- Lo has dicho como si lo que he hecho –curioso, que nunca le llamen por su nombre- fuera lo único que voy a poder hacer en toda mi vida. Como si fuera... lo último.

Ella alza las cejas, y sonríe, con sorna.

-Bueno, si tenemos que juzgarte por cómo te lo habías planteado...

-Pero he sobrevivido –la interrumpe, brusco.- He sobrevivido, me guste o no.

-No te gusta –pregunta Ginny, sin entonación, pero basta su mirada.

-Me encanta –confiesa él, y es el primer sorprendido por cómo de cierto es.- Nunca me he alegrado más de estar equivocado.

Ginny suspira, y mueve las piernas. Las cruza. Lo separa, al cruzarlas, sin decirle ni palabra, sólo porque no puede acercarse tanto. Y él, que capta la indirecta, se levanta, de rodillas a agachado, y se la queda mirando.

-He sobrevivido. Y tengo mucho que arreglar.

Ella asiente, y también cruza los brazos. Si no habla, se da cuenta él, no tiene dónde cogerse. No tiene por dónde seguir. No sabe... abrir sus puertas. Y tal y como está ella... sí que van bien. Sí que van bien.

-Ginny –insiste.- Gin, lo siento. Lo siento. Tienes que entender...

No tiene por qué hacerlo. ¿Por qué debería?

-Debí de explicártelo –admite, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Lo he hecho todo mal, todo mal... Debí de decirte lo que pasaba. Pero no me hubieras dejado... Los dos sabemos que hubieras intentado... ¡no sé, convencerme! Hubieras reaccionado como Remus, diciéndome a cada momento lo mal que lo estaba haciendo... Te hubieras puesto en peligro, a pesar de todo... No... no podía venir... Ni dejar que pensaras que... –Una pausa, la mira, ella lo mira a él, no dice nada, no cambia su expresión- que te quería. Que te quiero.

Inspira, profundamente, y la observa. No parece impresionada. No parece ni estar escuchándolo. El silencio se hace largo, entre ellos, sin dejar de mirarse. Y, al final, él se levanta.

-No te diré que no sea justo –murmura, con una sonrisa triste.- Quería morir, y te eché de mi vida, sin explicaciones. Te he mentido mucho. Mucho. Y ahora pretendo deshacerlo todo, y seguir como si nada. Estúpido¿eh? Es normal que estés así. Es... justo. Pero... perdóname, Gin. Perdona todo lo que te he hecho. He sido un tonto.

Y se inclina, y la besa, flojito, en la mejilla. La abraza, inocentemente. Le sonríe, contra la mejilla, y ella sigue desganada, y fría, y lejana, pero lo abraza también. Y, cuando él ya se separa, cuando ya se ha hecho a la idea, y se medio rinde, por ahora, y se va a ir, habla, alza los ojos hacia él, frunce el ceño, no enfadada, no hostil, sino intentando entenderle. Lo llama. Le extiende los brazos. Para que la abrace, otra vez. Y, al oído, le responde.

-No has venido, en todo este tiempo –susurra, con la cara escondida en el cuello de él.- Creía tanto que vendrías, una vez pasado todo... No podía esperar... Por eso... por eso estaba... enfadada.

Él sonríe, muy flojito, y se sienta a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, Gin. Estaba hecho un lío. Estoy hecho un lío. No quería ni pensar en ti, mucho menos verte. Todo era tan... doloroso, haber estado mal contigo, para al final no servir de nada...

-Lo siento –repite ella.- Lo siento. Es que ha sido tan difícil. ¡Y ver que no acababa! Esperaba tanto que volvieras ya...

-¿Y perdonarme¿Me hubieras perdonado¿A pesar de todo?

Ella se separa un poco, y le sonríe, con expresión triste.

-Supongo que sí. Ya... ya sabía lo que estabas haciendo. Más o menos.

Harry arruga la nariz, la besa otra vez en la mejilla, y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Me encanta. ¿Sabías qué planeaba...? Tanto rollo¡para nada¡Si lo sé, te lo explico!

Ginny ríe y mira hacia el castillo.

-¿Te parece que vayamos? –le dice, con un gesto.- Mamá y Remus deben de estar preguntándose qué tal vamos...

-Sí –suspira.- Vamos, anda. –Pero, antes, se vuelve a acercar a ella, y la mira a los ojos, fijamente.- Perdona no haber venido enseguida. No es que no me importes. De verdad. Te lo prometo. Nada me importa tanto como tú. –Y la vuelve a besar en la mejilla.

-No pasa nada –cede ella, con una sonrisa tímida.- Me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte con nosotros, y no morirte.

Y se levantan, y él le pasa un brazo por los hombros, y caminan, muy despacio, hacia el castillo, en silencio, pero cómodos, un poco apoyados el uno en el otro.

-Gin –acaba por llamarla él, mientras contempla el umbral de la puerta, que están a punto de cruzar.- ¿Crees, entonces, que podríamos empezar de nuevo¿Hacerlo bien?

Ella lo mira, y sonríe, y luego mira hacia la puerta, que él observa.

-No lo sé. Supongo que podemos, si queremos.

-Y ¿quieres?

-Me gustaría –dice, en voz baja, y su sonrisa se hace más amplia.

Y Harry, feliz, asiente, y la mira. Sigue hecho un lío. Sigue siendo el que quería morir, y el que lo hizo todo al revés, y el que la dejó tirada. Pero... pero está vivo. Y, mirándola, viéndola sonreír, no con todo olvidado, pero sí perdonado, viéndola a su lado, tocándola, la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad le parece que lo sobrepasa. Que podría hacerlo estallar. Que es feliz, feliz, feliz...

Y, sin avisarla, sin darle tiempo ni a registrar sus movimientos, que para algo tenían que servirle los reflejos de seeker, se gira, la estira hacia sí y, a la vez, a un lado, hacia la pared. Y antes de que choquen contra ella, pero en el mismo movimiento, la rodea por la cintura, pone un pie entre los suyos, para dirigirla mejor, y la besa en los labios, incómoda, desacostumbradamente al principio, en los momentos que ella tarda en reaccionar, y luego, sencillamente, con ganas, con muchas ganas, con todas las ganas acumuladas de meses, años, una vida. Y ella ríe, cuando su mano abandona su espalda, y él ríe, en respuesta, y sus besos se vuelven explícitos con el deseo, y, por alguna razón, estar besándose, así, en terrenos de Hogwarts, le parece, de repente, gracioso, e irónico, y ella se contagia, y acaban riendo, abrazados, apoyada ella en la pared, y él, muy apretado, contra ella.

-Te quiero –le dice él, entre inspiraciones cortadas, cuando la risa cede, mirándola fijamente.- Y es increíble que, después de todo, seas mi recompensa.

-¿Increíble porque te lo mereces, o porque no? –pregunta ella, juguetona.

-No lo sé –admite él.- ¿Te merezco?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

-Eso no importa –le dice, y lo besa, corto, sonriente,- porque te engañas: la recompensa eres tú, para mí.

-¿Y me quieres como recompensa¿A mí¡Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, Gin! –le asegura, sincero, pero riendo.

-Lo sé –concede ella, serena, sin entrar en el tono de broma de él- pero te quiero a ti.

-¿Me quieres? –repite él, serio, y sin respiración.

-Te quiero.

Y lo vuelve a besar. Y él... flipa, porque que le haya salido bien, después de todo...

Pero tiene muy poco tiempo para ceder a la sorpresa, antes de que ella se haga con todos sus sentidos y todos sus pensamientos, quizás para siempre.

Es la mejor sensación del mundo, notarla, sentirla, olerla, respirarla, besarla y tocarla.

Es estar vivo. Estar vivo. Y ¡vaya si lo está!

_ Fin _


End file.
